The Last Survivor
by Red Leader
Summary: The Origin of the Cylons human hybrid. Earth don't know they at war against the Cylons when the Alliance encountered a fleet of Cylons Baseships. Starbuck is finally home. Stargate BSG2003 crossover. Chapter 16 is the last
1. Prologue

ESS Pegasus  
Anuran Orbit  
August 12, 2106  
0700 Hrs. Zulu

The Pegasus is a Matador class Dreadnaught, the first in its class and not the last to size up against the Jitharin warship. It is built to fight and win any battle it may come across as the last leg of the Anuran war is winding down and ships returning with battle scars on their hull. The experimental Zero Energy Reactor is the primary power plant for the huge dreadnaught. Although it's experimental, but Command officials are optimistic after centuries of perfecting the technology for civilian use.

The Anuran is a humanoid species discovered by a team from Stargate Command, they are highly advance and xenophobic. After thousands of years of enslavement by the Gao'uld Aries and the rumors of his death rally the Anuran to unite and overthrow the overlord. After a devastating first contact in July 12 2100, all members of Sg-5 Diplomatic team imprison and executed by their leaders on the same day they visited the planet. The Earth Alliance Diplomatic Council failed in their talks to return the bodies of Sg-5 but the leader refuse to listen to the demands and open fire on an Earth ship in orbit of the Anuran home world.

The Alliance Executive Council declared war with the full blessing of the Legislators and the Citizens of Earth and her territories. After six years of devastating loses, the Anuran surrendered on September 12, 2106 after capturing the capital by the 55th Snake Hound Division. An elite commando unit trained in urban warfare, much like the Delta Force in the 21st century.

General Thomas McMurdo the commandant of the 55th Snake Hound force the Anuran leadership to sign a Declaration of Surrender as the Alliance military pacify the Anuran military and militias stated on the treaty. The Pegasus came into play as a Command Center for the 5th Herat Sector, the region of space hostile to any commercial traffic without military escort.

In the General's ready room, McMurdo is debriefing President Langford and the Alliance Joint Chief of the situation in the Anuran occupation. McMurdo dislike the idea of occupying a planet for a long term but he has orders.

"The Legislator can kiss my ass if they put a foot in on the planet." McMurdo said.

"I know how you feel General, but they are getting restless and want the occupation to end." President Langford informs General McMurdo how the politicians on Earth are getting restless. "The only report they are getting is from your prospective not the prying eyes of the media."

"I have my reason to ban the Media from getting close to this system. If they want the occupation to end, we can pack up and leave." McMurdo said as he sips a cup of hot coffee. "My men are ready to go per your orders after they file the application for membership into the Alliance."

"It's not an occupation if they are a member in the Alliance." General Kinsey asks.

"They are willing to be a member of the Alliance including dissolving their feudal system into our charter." Admiral Farrow briefed the group.

"I will inform the Legislator of our accomplishment." President Langford informs the group. "But I don't think they will listen."

In the Bridge, Major Garret Thomas notice something odd on the long-range sensors. He is dumbfounded as the sensors indicated that it is an old SGC locator beacon transmitting 200 light years from their current position. "I'll be damn." He taps his com unit to alert General McMurdo of his findings.

"What is it Major Thomas."

"Sir, sensors are picking up four old SGC locator beacon." Major Thomas Riley said as he uploads the readout to the General's ready room.

In the General's ready room, he excuse himself from the high-level conference as he display the readout on his computer screen. He drop everything as he stare at the name of the four missing people and their photo and service record.

**Major Tory Foster (KIA)**

**Lt. General Saul Tigh (KIA)**

**Lt. Simon Anders (KIA)**

**Crewman Tyrol Galen (KIA)**

**Served on Earth Ship Kilmanjaro; Destroyed by Ori Fleet during the battle of Raknor Nebula.**

**Data transcript downloadable**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Written By: Red Leader

Beta read By: Rogue15

**ESS Pegasus  
Anuran Orbit  
August 12, 2106  
0730 Hours Zulu**

The relative quiet of the bridge was broken when General McMurdo came out of his ready room. Approaching the command chair the General gives a clipped order. "Major, take us out of orbit and set a course for PGX-675"

Major Garret could not believe what he was hearing. After checking a nearby panel to be sure he felt he had to say something. "Sir, Those Coordinates lead to a gas giant and are deep in hostile territory on the far side of the galaxy."

Sitting down in the command chair so recently vacated by Garret the General almost growled his reply. "Are you questioning my order's Major?"

"No Sir, But if we break orbit now our units planet side will be vulnerable to attack from insurgents." Garret was trying not to think about the consequences of them leaving without even a warning.

The Pegasus was currently on loan from the Navy acting as an Orbital Command Center for all planetary operations. They were coordinating communications traffic and troop movements at the same time; Pegasus was an important part in the data-net for all forces planet side.

"The 55th can handle it Major, they are trained to handle themselves in an urban environment." Pausing for a second he continued. "Besides, they spent a couple months in Iraq before deploying to this ball of rock." McMurdo lied.

Seeing the major still not convinced he said. "I am sure a replacement command vessel is already on its way."

The Major nodded.

"Sir, off the record" Hesitating he continued. "Why are we abandoning our operations here for the time being?"

"Just do what I tell you Major." McMurdo's scowl displayed his all too clear mood to the young Major.

Giving it up for now Major Garret nodded, replying. "Yes Sir"

Turning to the bridge crew, who had been studiously ignoring the semi-hushed conversation between the two officers, Garret started giving orders.

"Operations, secure the ship for travel"

"Aye Sir" Came from a now alert looking officer to the back of the bridge.

"Helm, Prepare to break orbit and Plot a course to PGX-675"

Getting an acknowledgement from the Helm Garret sat in executive officers seat to the side of the General. Turning to the now more relaxed looking General he said. "We are ready to leave at your order General. ETA will be approximately one hour"

"Helm, take us out." McMurdo ordered.

The massive ship broke orbit accelerating gradually as she went. At a certain distance a hyperspace portal opened in front of her in a flash of light facing away from the planet. With a sudden surge of acceleration they were gone.

* * *

**ESS Clydesdale  
Herat Sector  
A Short Time Later**

Admiral Dirk Whitman walked out of the mess hall at a fast pace his expression one of confusion and bewilderment with a slight hint of anger at possibly losing a ship to a ground pounder. The marines escorting him had to almost trot to keep up, their faces carefully expressionless.

Entering an elevator and with his face finally settling more towards anger he called out his destination. Not even noticing the crewmen who had decided to take another elevator, the Admiral stewed the entire trip.

Walking onto the bridge and ignoring the saluting guards to either side of the elevator Whitman addressed the person in the center of the bridge.

"Captain McGee, how in the hell did we lose one of my ships" Admiral Whitman inquired, trying to keep his anger in check.

"We didn't lose it sir, it went into hyperspace on it's own" Captain McGee reported as he got out of the command chair heading back to the holographic Star Chart at the back of the bridge.

"Were you able to scan for the coordinates for their hyperspace route?" asked the Admiral studying the information of the last know location of the ESS Pegasus.

Keeping his face blank McGee gave the Admiral the bad news. "We tried sir, but they jammed are sensors before we were able to get any kind of lock."

Not giving into the urge to do something rash the Admiral just continued to stare silently at the Star Chart in the suddenly solemn atmosphere in the bridge.

* * *

**Sol System  
Lunar Orbital Defense Center**

An alarm blares in the command center causing people to look up at the room size holographic display of the Sol system. One blip have been highlighted that was not showing any kind of IFF.

One operator after checking his screens reported to the watch officer.

"Sir, an unknown craft with a silhouette similar to a Dart has appeared on sensors. It is not showing any kind of identification"

Scowling the watch officer asked the question, hoping the answer was no. "Is the Wraith?"

The Operator could not deny it. Not at the range they were talking about. "That is a possibility, sir."

Not hearing what he wanted to hear he decided.

"We cannot take the chance."

Raising his voice, he continued addressing the whole room.

"Launch the ready fighters, sound general quarters throughout the system and direct commercial traffic away from that area."

"Aye Sir." Was the general response bringing a satisfied smile to his face.

Deep in the bowels of the station, an alert sounded startling pilots out of their relaxation. Dropping whatever they were doing the pilots of the ready F-302 Mongoose Interceptors left the room at a dead run towards their planes passing deck crew running to their stations.

Already fueled armed and ready to go the interceptors took less then a minute to launch. With the bay doors still opening and only a thin force field keeping the air in the six pilots of Diamond flight kicked their afterburners on blasting out into space gaining speed rapidly.

Barely minutes later six F-302 interceptors formed up around a dart like fighter with all their weapons trained on it. Seeing how they were sure it was not a Wraith fighter Diamond lead tried to contact the fighter as per instructions from command.

"Frak Me" Kara Thrace cursed to herself as she looked around at the six alien looking fighters surrounding her Viper.

She glanced at her DRADIS display a second time but her first look had been correct.

The fighters surrounding her were not registering at all.

* * *

Thanks for the positive review. The next chapter will be dealing with Starbuck's embedded memory of her childhood. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Written By: Red Leader

Beta By: Rogue15

**Alliance Command Headquarters  
Anuran Capital City  
August 12, 2106  
0800 Hours Zulu**

The 55th Snake Hound's, 105th Logistic Unit was housed in the government building at the center of the capitol. The makeshift command room was currently in a panic after vital segments of the military data-net went offline.

Most notably was the command and control net that connected all the scattered systems planet side. Something which should have been impossible unless the Ship had been destroyed and something like that would of given them plenty of warning.

"Pegasus, this if the 105th Logistics Unit, please respond, over." Staff Sergeant Omar Mohammed cursed as he tried for the tenth time in the last couple of minutes.

The watch commander stood behind him looking over his shoulder at screens that should have been showing results from different sensors placed around the planet and in orbit. They were at the moment frustratingly blank.

"No response?" He asks the staff Sergeant trying not to let his frustration at the situation leek into his voice.

"No sir, they are just not there anymore." Omar Replied. He did not want to think about what would be worse, the Pegasus being destroyed too fast for anyone to realize what had happened or that they had just left them without even a warning.

"Sir, until we get some of our sensors back online manually we must assume that they have left orbit without any warning." Not looking back for to see the Watch Commander's response to that he continues trying to raise the Pegasus in orbit, at the same time trying to get some of their limited manpower to run a hard-line to one of their ground to orbit sensors.

The building shook as bomb of some sort exploded against the shields they had installed around all the government buildings. Damage was prevented but everyone could feel the concussion running through the building.

"Get me Colonel Huntington" Orders Watch Commander Wilson, keeping his anger at the betrayal under control. He could curse at the universe later, assuming they made it out of an increasingly hostile situation alive.

* * *

**Anuran Royal Palace  
Seconds Later**

Colonel William Huntington had just finished briefing the Anuran Royal family on the application for Alliance membership. The Royals were pleased with the rapid response they had received to end the war and were going to accept full responsibility for starting the war against Earth.

His communicator beeped as he was winding down with final pleasantries. Pleased at having a reason to leave without going through even more formalities he excused himself.

The hallway outside the meeting room was guarded by Alliance soldiers. Some attached to his guard and the rest for general security.

"Go ahead." He orders to his communicator attached to his arm.

"Sir, this is Watch Officer Wilson. Approximately two minutes ago the Pegasus left orbit without any warning" The officer fell silent half expecting what came next.

"Bloody hell." He cursed, his English roots getting the better of him, his previous good mood leaving him rapidly.

"All our equipment has gone dark?"

"Yes sir."

"That means site to site transport is out" He said to himself, thinking outloud. "And, contact Admiral Whitman with the subspace com and brief him on our situation."

A concussion shook the palace followed by a loud explosion. Recently the rebels had stepped up their attacks on the royal family, without success but it was a severe escalation from before.

Without the Data-net Command and Control the Pegasus provided they were at a stalemate. Repairing a part of the Battle-net at the current time would be close to impossible in the current situation. Looking out the window he can see the bellow of smoke and an impact crater caused by a mortar ricocheting off the shields.

"Also, recall all of our troops that are in vulnerable positions to fortified lines." Colonel Huntington orders as if the mortar that would of hit his position without the shield had never happened.

Closing the connection after receiving an acknowledgement, he stares out at the city, idly watching different smoke trail as he contemplates what to do next.

* * *

**Outskirts of the Capitol**

Captain Harm Brookbank of the 206th armored battalion stood in the turret of his tank on watch for rebel activity. Thinking on the recent actions of the rebels, they had been bold to attack the capitol when it was so well protected by the Alliance.

The rebels consisted of former ministers and those that backed them in the opposition of the presence of Earth troops and their planets transition to the Alliance charter. For them to be so confident worried him.

His instincts were telling him something was wrong with the situation causing him to carefully scan the area with his turret scope. They would get plenty of warning if something was approaching their lines through the Battle-net but his instincts had saved his life on a number of occasions so he just continued scanning. Looking for that one thing wrong that would cause him to be so paranoid, even more so then usual.

Spotting a couple thousand rebels massing in the distance, forming up into vaguely recognizable attack lines, he wished that he could have been wrong this one time. Another minute of watching and cursing the suddenly blank screen that was supposed to be giving him his sensor readouts he saw something that he never would have thought to have seen in real life.

"Xu." He called to his driver.

"Sir?"

"Have you ever seen Star Wars?" He asked the young PFC.

"I'm not really into science fiction considering what we do for a living, but yeah I've seen it."

"Remember those super battle droids the clone army was fighting?" Calmly bringing the tanks systems up from idle, ordering the other tanks in his platoon to do the same. He also initiated a system restart on the local Battle-net within his platoon. Whatever had caused the earlier crash did not want to fix itself. When that was done at least he would have basic sensors and local CnC.

"Yeah, I remember those. They were really cool"

"You might not think that soon" Brookbank said. Reading readiness reports from other tanks at the same time.

"Why's that sir?" questioned the confused PFC.

The captain just pointed to the visual screens in front of the driver that had just finished rebooting. The screen showed a couple thousand robots of some kind, looking similar to the ones from the movie with red eye scanners, followed by rebels behind them.

Turning a stunned gaze to his commander he asked the obvious question. "Should we open fire?"

Designating targets for his platoon with his screen Brookbank didn't reply right away. Tapping in the order to use Anti-Personal rounds he opened a channel to his platoon.

"Open Fire!"

In response to that command eleven M2 Abrams Advance Battle tanks opened fire at the same time. Their advanced rail guns lobbing shells towards the rebels at a slower speed then they were capable.

Just before reaching enemy lines each shell burst open releasing thousands of pellets each. Traveling faster then the speed of sound the effect was similar to a scythe cutting wheat; huge holes were opened in the lines of robots, some even cutting into the rear to tear into the rebel lines.

The rebels had not been idle, as one their whole line Rebel and Robot alike fired. Seemingly ignoring their own losses they kept firing, advancing rapidly and draining the shields of the lead tank at an accelerated rate.

The tanks were backing up slowly into the city trying to keep the thousands of rebels inside their minimum firing range. With the robots taking the majority of the beating, the rebels continued to advance.

Knowing that this would never have happened if his sensors had not gone dark for a crucial period Brookbank listened to the calls of his lead tank, Bear Seven, being overrun, unable to fire back at such a close range.

Finally succumbing to the pressure of the fire the shield of the lead tank in the rearguard of their slow retreat failed in a flash of light. Seconds later another spectacular explosion followed when the mini fusion reactor that powered it was overcome with the weight of fire pouring into the tank, its armor almost useless against so much.

Without contact with command through the Battle-net and not yet in range of the emergency radio Brookbank had no choice.

"All units, retreat to defense line Bravo" With the order given he relaxed back. Vowing he would find out what caused the Battle-net failure and that he would have a few words with whoever caused it. He would mourn for his friends in Bear Seven when he had a chance to calm down at a later time.

"Sir, we have six bogies coming up fast and hard upon are position!" Xu said as he glanced at his screen, keeping most of his attention on his driving as they left the still advancing rebels behind them.

"Who is it?"

* * *

**Sol System  
Approaching Inner Defense Perimeter**

Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace listens in stunned silence as the alien craft repeated its demands over the wireless frequency.

"Repeat, you must divert to course 0370 immediately or we will open fire" Pausing the voice continued

"Squawk 433 to respond"

Not liking what she was hearing Starbucks emotions caused her to act before she could think.

"Frak You!" Cursing over the wireless Starbuck yanks her retro control firing a perfectly aimed cannon burst into the aft of the craft to her right. Before she could go into an anticipated evasive she is stunned to see the cannon burst stop on what looked like some kind of energy field. It was only visible for a few seconds.

While she was stunned the F-302s were not. They fell out of formation climbing to a higher elevation compared to the Viper while keeping pace with it. Diamond lead drops behind the still stunned pilot, flipping the firing selector to EM Pulse, locking on to his target Diamond lead fires.

A weapons port on the front of the fighter glows and fires a crackling ball of energy. Hitting its target the viper quickly loses all power still drifting along its previous course.

The F-302's resume their formation around the fighter with Diamond lead locking its tractor beam onto the drifting vessel, ready to begin the long tow to Lunar Orbital Command.

Interrogation Room

Lunar Orbital Command Center

Half an hour later

Starbuck sat in a plain interrogation room by herself, her wrists cuffed together. She was still too stunned at her current situation to offer much resistance when they had brought her here.

She was still trying to get her thoughts in order about what she had seen after being taken from her Viper when the door swished open. A man in a black uniform came into the room. Some similarities to the colonel outfit made her assume it was a military uniform.

The man had well trimmed black hair; his face was familiar to her from somewhere. She just could not place it. His uniform had a gold bird of some kind on his chest and some kind of ribbon.

Still unsure she reverted back to anger, hoping to at least get some answers. He had sit down across from her at a small metal table secured to the floor.

"I demand you release me." Starbuck half asks him, half questioned. Unsure of herself though not letting it show.

"Not yet Kara, I am here to debrief you" He said.

Starbuck was stunned.

"How the frak do you know my name?" She yells her question at him. His seemingly impassive face breaks slightly as he answers.

"I know because I am your father Kara."

Starbuck was stunned speechless.

* * *

Q: Why are we still in a mess in Iraq? 

The whole region is unstable after the revelation of the Stargate program and the formation of the GATO Alliance, so the Alliance send in Peace keepers that consist of Internal Security Forces. Nonlethal force are used.

Q: It's the 22nd Century & They still using F-302.

Yeah they do, but why replace the F-302 when it's not broken?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Written By: Red Leader

Beta By: Rogue15

_**BSG Galactica  
Starboard Hanger Deck  
1200 Hrs. Colonial Time**_

Samuel Anders stood on top of a Viper canopy dead drunk, flipping a coin in his right and folding a bottle of moonshine in the other. "Heads" He exclaimed. "Four in a row, it's a frakking miracle."

The deck crew was standing around the Viper concerned with Anders well being. He wasn't exactly looking his best. A few of them actually felt like joining him.

"Watch one more time, its going to be heads" Anders flips the coin again. "Heads, every time."

Shaking his head Trovosky approached the Viper. Looking up at him he asks. "Why don't you come down from there?"

"I am just fine right here" The slurred words did not exactly give any confidence to that statement.

The gathered crew gave up on him. They had been trying to get him down for the last twenty minutes.

As the crew scattered back to their jobs Anna 'Racetrack' Lydia did not feel like giving up. She may not have been able to do it herself but she did have a backup plan, going to find Major Lee Adama, the one person who might have a chance to get through to him.

She found him Mourning for Kara in the makeshift memorial on the other side of the deck.

"Major" She called out as she approached behind him.

Lee turned to face Racetack after hiding a picture of Kara. "Yes Racetrack?"

"It's Anders"

"Do I care?" Personally Racetrack thought he did not look like he cared for anything at this point but she had to try.

"You have to talk some sense into him before he does something drastic"

His eyes cleared up some. Nodding to himself he said. "I'll give it a try".

They approached the hanger deck together ignoring how everyone is eyeing the coming confrontation. Stopping by the fighter Lee climbs up the ladder to speak to Anders face to face.

"It's time to come down Anders"

"Lee, Apollo" Anders said while looking at his coin, starting to get up.

"That's right. Your not flying anytime soon so come on down." Lee grabbed his arm.

Anders felt tired all of a sudden, knocked Lee's grip away and sat back down. "I'm fine" He looks at Lee for a moment and cry's laughing. "I got to go." Abruptly getting up Anders slipped, falling off the fighter before Lee could grab him.

Anders lay on the deck for a moment before laughing again while cradling what looked to be a twisted ankle.

Laughing some more he said. "I think I hurt myself"

Racetrack bends down to help him while Lee got down from the fighter. "Let's get you to sick bay."

Leaning against Racetrack, Anders looks at her and starts to sing. "Beautiful, you are so beautiful, to me. Can't you see?" He giggles. "You're everything that I want, everything I need."

Anna blushes as Apollo joins her in helping him to sick bay.

"What kind of song is that?" She asks him. "I have never heard it before."

"I don't know, there's too much confusion, I can't get any relief." Anders replied.

"We'll get things sorted out." Apollo promised.

As they come into sick bay Doctor Cottle was just finishing up with Sharon's baby as he noticed their entrance. A drunken Simon Anders with two Colonial officers carrying him between them did not exactly make a good impression.

"What's the problem?" He asks as he put the baby back into her bed.

"I think I hurt myself Doctor" Anders replied, slurring his words.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Tyrol Galen's Quarters**_

Tyrol's eyes rolled about in REM sleep. In his dream he was running down a strange ship corridor, the ship was shaking around him causing him to fall to the deck. Bulkheads were collapsing around him. He could see fire everywhere. A hand reached to help him up. Looking at her face he could see it was Tory wearing a half concerned half panicked expression.

Taking her hand he lets her help him up. She was wearing a strange military uniform that he did not recognize. It was all black with a symbol on her left shoulder patch and the insignia of some kind of organization on the other.

"Where are we going?" He asks her. It was strange he was speaking but he was not.

"We have to abandon ship; it took to much damage from the Ori." Tory replied.

"What about Captain Fraiser?" He asked. It felt like he was watching a movie.

"The Captain is dead." She replied, trying to hide her grief.

They made their way further down the corridor to the escape pods. There were only two left on the deck they were on. The other decks were sealed off due to damage.

"I'm not getting into that thing." He objected. The pod would take it to the nearest habitable planet. He really did not want to have his memories locked away into his biochip if the pod could not find an Alliance system; he had never liked the false memories that would replace them. If they landed in a higher tech society the computer in the pod would hack in and insert the necessary documentation for them to survive. This was all done to prevent interference in other cultures.

When it was done it would set its self destruct till the occupant was sufficient distance away. The biochip would not release the stored memories until an alliance ship was detected nearby. It would active a beacon at the same time. The galaxy was a big place though and that could take time.

"What's the harm?" Looking at his face she could tell his objection. "It's standard procedure."

"What is we land on a planet with a primitive culture, like P3X-121."

"You have got nothing to worry about." Knowing they are pressed for time she tries to assure him.

"I don't want to be a cave man, I hate that show." Still whining but knowing he has no choice he got into his pod while Tory got into hers. Feeling his Biochip link up with the pods computer he gave one last wish for there to be an alliance beacon in this sector of space, but knowing the chances are against it.

Waking with a start, Tyrol thrashed around for a minute until he saw where he was, waking Cally in the process.

She touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Just a dream" Tyrol said, trying to convince her as well as himself. Getting out of bed and starting to pull on his duty fatigues.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked from the bed.

"There's nothing to talk about" Knowing he was hurting her but doing it anyway he walked towards the door saying over his shoulder. "I am going to the bar if you need me"

He left before she could respond.

_**Colonial One  
Tory's Quarters**_

Tory was in a troubled sleep, tossing and turning. She had been having strange dreams since leaving the Gas Giant.

She was running down a ship corridor of some kind wearing some kind of black uniform. The corridor was not one she recognized as being anywhere on Galactica. The sound of a klaxon blared throughout the ship as small fires burned everywhere. Debris from destroyed bulkheads littered the floor making her path difficult.

She saw two men wearing the same kind of uniform she was down an adjacent hallway trying to stop a leak of some sort. All their efforts were wasted when the ship shook causing a ceiling support to fall and crush them still in the middle of their repair.

Before she could decide where to go next the intercom activated. "Attention, Attention. Abandon ship, this is not a drill."

"Tory." A voice calls out from behind her.

Tory looked to her right and saw Lt. Samuel Anders, the Chief of Security for the ship approaching, ducking under fallen beams as he went. A rush of feeling hit her at once while she ran up to him and gave him a bear hug before pulling back and kissing him deeply.

Pulling away he said. "General Tigh has already left the ship in an escape pod" Looking deep into her eyes he smiles. "We managed to destroy the last Ori warship but the damage is too severe."

"You must get into an escape pod; I will have to stay behind to initiate the self destruct no that the captain is dead." He orders her.

"The comm. System is out on the hanger deck. I have to get them to the pods first." She refuses to follow her lover's orders. "I have to get them out before I go." She repeats firmly.

"That's why I love you, you think of others before yourself." Knowing she won't listen to and more protests he gives her one more lovers kiss before separating, each to do their self appointed jobs.

Tory awoke with a start in a sweat drenched bed, wondering to herself if she was going crazy.

* * *

_**PGX-675  
0900 Hours Zulu**_

A hyperspace window opens up expelling the ESS Pegasus into normal space. As it closes the Pegasus entered into standard parking orbit around the gas giant.

On the bridge the mood of the room was not good since they had left their comrades on the planet without support. General McMurdo walks onto the bridge from his ready room. Everyone standing saluted him trying to keep their feelings off their faces.

"General, we have arrived at the coordinates you specified." Major Riley reported.

"Thank you Major." Mcmurdo said, readying his next orders. "Initiate a full sensor scan on the surrounding space Lt. Nunez."

"Aye, Sir." The sensor officer replies.

Barely a minute later the results were ready. "Sir, sensors indicate some sort of radiation trail going throughout this sector."

An alarm on Lt. Nunez's panel sounded abruptly interrupting any questions the General might have had.

"Sir, four unknown vessels have appeared on sensors approximately one parsec from here." Nunez reported as he got more information from his panel. "They are approaching."

"Battle Stations" The general did not even pause before giving the order, ignoring the major's attempts to talk to him privately.

All four ships launched hundreds of fighters towards the Pegasus. When the still unknown fighters reached a certain point they launched a missile each at the Pegasus. The fighters continued on to finish off anything that would be left.

On the Pegasus automated systems activated the already charged shields and activated point defense arrays. The slow moving nuclear missiles were easily picked off before they reached the shields. Most of the fighters were not so lucky, crashing into the once invisible shields. Before the remains could think about retreating they too were destroyed by the point defenses.

"No damage to the shields sir" The operations officer reported. The whole battle from start to finish had taken five minutes, not even requiring the launch of fighters.

"Target the carriers those fighters came from with energy weapons only and fire at will." McMurdo orders the weapons officer.

Major Riley at the back of the bridge does not even try to object knowing the general would not listen. He would at least of liked to know what had attacked them.

After seeing the scans of the enemy ships the weapons officer decides to use one of the main weapons only. The enemy did not have shields and the rest would be overkill.

At the front of the ship and large turret made minute corrections to its angle before firing. An energy beam emerged crossing space towards the stunned ships in an instant. The first ship was holed before they could react, going up in a self contained nova.

The remained three ships started retreating backwards at a fast pace trying to get out of range. Their effort was proved futile when the turret lashed out again almost slicing the second ship in half at its center. The remaining ships seemed to have enough at this point and before they could be destroyed disappeared in a flash of white light.

The General had to quiet down a few of the younger crewmen on the bridge who had broken out in cheers. The rest were too professional for that and started to analyze the data from the battle.

The attempt to hack into their computer that was shunted aside by the ships firewalls would not be discovered until later.

_**ESS Clydesdale  
O900 Hours Zulu**_

Admiral Whitman stood on the bridge ignoring the officers around him still staring at the holographic star chart of the sector he was responsible for. The still unconfirmed course of the Pegasus still displayed.

He had passed anger and was now just simmering after the 55th Snake Hound Division had informed his command of the rebel's insurgence. They had no hope of winning but thanks to the Pegasus leaving there had been losses on the surface. McMurdo had better hope Whitman found him first, he at least would let the man live, the 55th would not be so nice.

Coming to a decision, Admiral Whitman turned to the waiting captain. "Captain, plot a course to the Anuran home world and engage when ready."

"Aye, Sir. Two minutes Sir." McGee had been prepared for that order for a while now so he was prepared. The only reason the travel time was so long was because of the need to slow down and enter orbit after exit from the window.

Admiral Dirk Whitman command consists of twelve ships located in the Heart sector. They were designated Ninth Fleet. The Clydesdale was the same class as the Pegasus, by this time they were the favored command class ships in the fleet after a successful trial run. They were built reasonably fast with Asguard industrial replicators, which took more energy then anyone liked to think about but was faster then building the whole ship from scratch.

The ship entered hyperspace, emerging bare second later in the vicinity of the planet Anuran. Barely a minute after achieving orbit a squadron of bombers with fighter escorts launched, diving down into the atmosphere at half burn, shields screaming.

* * *

Tried uploading this chapter over the weedend, but it just wont let me. Thanks for the review, so far positive reviews are good. I know that you want to see Starbuck reaction to memory biochip in her head, but soon I will explain it you. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Written By: Red Leader

Beta By: Rogue15_**  
**_

_**Anuran**_

The 6th Kilo Squadron based out of the ESS Clydesdale consisted of Six A-102 Spitfire ground attack fighters. The hull design was inherited from it's 20th century counterpart the A10 with some modification to make it space worthy.

The A-102 was equipped with a nose mounted rail gun for defense and twin plasma turrets under each wing for ground attack. One drawback of this design that is important to note is that is lacks a shield generator outside of a re-entry shield. This is somewhat made up for with its heavy armor, only made possible with the partial use of an anti-gravity engine that supports the main drive.

_"Kilo Squadron, your mission is to destroy the transporter inhibitor 5 klicks west of the city along with the recent rebel push into the city. Delta Squadron will take care of the Rebels base of operations.. Detail two fighters to escort Delta Flight on their bombing run"_ The operator from the Clydesdale ordered.

Delta Flight, temporally based out of Clydesdale is the test run of the next generation stealth bomber. The B5 Liberator was the first of its class in making use of a completely reaction less drive system. Besides its internal weapons bays it is armed with one plasma ball launcher in a recessed bay on the bottom of the bomber and twin ion cannons on the two sides and top for anti-air defense.

"That's sweet ten four." Captain Mae Chui replied. Kilo squadron had the lead on this mission. "Delta flight, separate on my mark then proceed on mission. You will receive updated coordinates from ground teams on the way."

"Kilo Lead, this is Delta Lead. That's Affirmative." Getting the response he expected he switched frequencies.

"Kilo Five, Kilo Six you are to break off and escort Delta flight on their mission."

"Roger." "Affirmative" Kilo five and six replied.

Passing back into normal atmosphere he eyed his mission clock as it counted down the first phase. Barely a minute later time ran out.

"Mark." He spoke into his radio.

The bombers banked left with its escorts and the remaining fighters of Kilo flight banked right as they descended into the clouds.

_**Defense Line Bravo**_

As the rebels moved forward into the outskirts of the city, Captain Brookbank parked his tank behind the ready made barriers, the remains of his platoon following his lead. He aligned the turret in the direction the rebels would be approaching from.

Infantry units from deeper in the city started coming up behind them, setting up their heavy weapons along the defense line. This position was set up earlier as a choke point, with neighborhood streets blocked off and skyscrapers all around them the rebels had to go through them to get to the center of the city.

"Sir, the data-net is back online. Our new coordinator is the ESS Clydesdale." Xu said with some excitement.

"That's good news." Brookbank replied. Not mentioning that if the Sector Admiral and his ship was in orbit something serious must have happened. Sector Admirals left their headquarters rarely; they usually had too much to do.

With the Data-net back online he could now query the sensors around the city. They showed the rebels coming in fast a few blocks down just coming into visual range. Getting ready responses from his platoon he was about to give the order to open fire when Xu interrupted him again.

"Sir, we have six bogies coming up fast and hard upon our position form behind!"

"IFF?"

"It's ours sir! From the Clydesdale."

The sound of the attack planes alert the defensive teams around them to look up as they passed over head firing their rail gun and plasma canons at the approaching rebels.

The strafing run lasted barely twenty seconds, ten seconds of that was overkill. Left in the wake of the attack the entire rebel push was in shambles. Pieces of robot and body parts were all over the main boulevard.

Intermixed in this were the few survivors, too stunned to put up any fight as the infantry moved in to secure them.

Kilo squadron had continued on to their primary mission of destroying the Inhibitor station.

Minutes later they were done. The concealed automated station in the hills surrounding the city succumbing quickly; its only real defense was the hidden location that someone bright enough on the Clydesdale had thought to scan for minutes after they had arrived.

Simultaneously in another location Delta squadron had made quick work of the rebel encampment and its defenses surrounding an old Anuran underground base. With the defenses destroyed transporters started whisking away rebels not in any kind of shielded area to a holding area while at the same time transporting down marine teams to secure the site until a nearby infantry battalion arrived.

* * *

_**Inside Underground Base**_

Former Planetary Defense Lord Iblis watched on the monitors as men not in the shielded command area were transported out. He watched his robotic soldiers being destroyed because they could not be transported with them not showing up on life sign scanners.

Turning around he approaches the plotting table where four men stood arguing. His form covering robe swishing as he walked.

Vice General Gored, a fat Anuran Army commander, the man responsible for ordering the execution of the Earth Diplomatic team years before slammed his fist on the table.

"Lord Iblis, Most of the men are dead or gone who knows where, including your mechanical toys!"

"They are not mechanical toys." Iblis stated with no emotion starting down the Vice General, his face starting to acquire a subtle glow.

It scared the daylights out of the General as he started to hold his neck as if trying to breath. "Forgive me My Lord." He tried to get the words out.

"It is not mine to forgive, Trust in the Ori, for they will show you the path to enlightenment." Lord Iblis said as he held out his hand making a fist, breaking the neck of the General.

"Commander L'oreal, I promote you to Vice General. Gather the remaining men and evacuate to the secondary command site. Do well and the Ori will be pleased."

Lord Iblis pushed back his hood. His face pale with marks on the cheeks and chin. His eyes were grey and his hair white as snow. "Hollowed are the Ori." He intoned to the nervous commanders before turning and leaving the room, his two robotic escorts following.

* * *

_**ESS Clydesdale**_

Admiral Whitman sat in his office adjacent to his quarters reading the after action report on the recent operation. With the success of the bombing mission the battle was viruallt over within minutes. Without the transport inhibitor the marines were able to quickly secure the rebels base with minimum casualties.

The majority of the casualties were caused by the strange robotic soldier the rebels were using. For some reason they failed to show up on the transporter sensors thus making the marines battle for every square foot they took of the base. With no coordination the robots battle was doomed to failure.

They did not find out till later that it was all done in order for the commanders to get away. That was something that disturbed him more then the robots, which were being examined. The commanders had somehow gotten a hold of portable transport inhibitors. That was not a technology easy to get a hold of.

Leaning back from the screen with a sigh he wiped his face with his hand, standing up and stretching sore muscles, pacing around his office for a minute. Before he could get back to his endless reports the intercom interrupted him with the voice of Captain McGee.

"Admiral, we have just received a data burst on a secure channel from Fleet Command."

"Thank you captain, transfer it to my quarters."

"Yes Sir"

Sitting back down at his desk and activating the Holo-projector built into it. A 2D screen fizzled into existence in front of him with the logo of the SGC and Naval Fleet Command rotating around each other.

Entering his access code the screen started scrolling through different pieces of data finally stopping on a set of orders for him, signed by the Secretary of the Navy.

Leaning back in his chair he sighed to himself. Knowing that he could not put it off he deactivated and locked down his terminal. Getting up he left the room at brisk walk, his two marine escorts falling in behind him.

On the way to the elevator he tapped his earpiece once opening a channel.

"Captain McGee."

"Sir."

"I want all senior staff including the 55th Commanders in the main conference room immediately." he ordered.

"Sir, I will notify them at once."

_**Conference Room  
Twenty Minutes Later**_

The senior staff and the commanders sat around the oval conference room table talking softy when the admiral entered, his escorts taking up position on either side of the door.

"Afternoon Gentleman. If you will settle down we will get this meeting started."

Admiral Whitman circled the table settling down in the seat at the head of the table. Looking around at the officers gathered while nodding a greeting at the Army personnel he began.

"As most of you know earlier today General McMurdo took it upon himself to take the ESS Pegasus and leave on as yet unknown business."

The Navy personnel present just grimaced while the Army commander growls of rage and tense faces were rather obvious.

Ignoring the byplay around him he continued his briefing.

"I have received from Command updated analysis of where the Pegasus was most likey to have gone." He took a quick sip of water from the glass in front of him. "Along one of the probable paths long range sensors of several Alliance systems detected nuclear detonations."

The officers around the table were starting to look interested now.

"Our orders are short and to the point. We and any elements of Ninth Fleet I require that are not in critical areas are too investigate this area and hunt down the Pegasus, taking the general into custody." He gave a serious glare around the table so everyone understood the impact of his next words.

"Through any means necessary."

* * *

_**ESS Pegasus**_

Major Riley was in his quarters reviewing the battle that ended a few hours ago. He knows analysts all over the ship will be reviewing the battle but he felt he had to look through it himself.

He had run through the battle recordings dozens of times before he noticed it. In the beginning of the battle there had been some kind of radio communication. That did not make a lot of sense since radio was rarely used in the modern era. It was mostly a backup system to the more modern hyperspace communications.

It wasn't even monitored by humans anymore, but the computer. If they had tried to contact them the computer should of set off an alarm indicating a hail on a channel not normally monitored.

Puzzled, Riley started to track down the system where the communication had gone too. As soon as he accessed the system responsible for monitoring radio communications alarms started popping up on his holographic screens.

"Bastards." He whispered. They had tried to insert a virus into the ships systems. He could not tell what it would do to the ship without a complete breakdown, which could wait for later.

From what he could see the virus had been stopped cold by the Asguard firewall in place around the communications node. The only thing that had been infected was the alarm that indicated the something was trying to breach the firewall. Looking closer he realized the only reason that was infected was because the alarm was tied into an external port outside the firewall leading to another external port on another firewall further into the ship where it was stopped again.

Riley sighed leaning back in his chair, they had been damn lucky. Asguard firewalls were the best out there because of their habit of using their computer to store their brain between body transfers, something like that could not be interrupted by a virus.

Frankly the alarm circuit should never been infected, someone had configured it wrong and put it on an external port instead of an internal port. He was going to break heads about that later, that was for sure.

An alarm klaxon interrupted his musings. The virus could wait until later.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Written By: Red Leader

Beta By: Rogue15

_**Bridge  
ESS Pegasus  
Earlier**_

After General McMurdo dismissed Major Riley to his quarters he ordered Lt. Nunez to scan the residual radiation trail they had detected earlier.

The bridge was silent for minutes as each person went about their tasks. It wasn't long until the lieutenant had an answer.

"Sir, The radiation trail is leading back into the sole asteroid belt in this system."

Nodding to indicate he heard McMurdo looked at the Holographic display showing a map of their current location relevant to the rest of the system. Nodding to himself he turned to the helmsman. "Lt. Rocco, plot a course following the radiation trail heading into the asteroid belt.

"Yes sir."

The mighty ship rumbled around them as it changed course, engines accelerating smoothly.

"ETA is two minutes sir."

"Very well."

The short trip passed in silence crewman and officers alike keeping their attention on their duties and not the tense atmosphere that has sprung up after the Major had been dismissed. Nobody wanted to annoy the general in any way for fear of what he would do.

"Sir, We are on station approximately one hundred kilometers off the asteroid belt."

"Very well, take us in, minimal propulsion."

"Aye Sir."

Lt. Nunez's console gave a beep bringing some information to his attention.

"Sir, The asteroid field is producing some kind of interference to long range scanners, short range are unaffected."

Before the general could respond the computer triggered an automatic battle alert, raising shields to full as it did. The computer reacting far faster then a human could when Sensors had detected three ships of the same type that had attacked earlier coming out from behind some of the bigger asteroids, launching hundreds of missiles as they did.

_**Raptor Twelve  
Just Inside the Asteroid Belt**_

Racetrack and Jeremy were playing a card game on the deck floor in the back of the Raptor. Jeremy had been questioning Racetrack on her sex life and thus far she had been able to keep a professional demeanor and dismiss his question. Her temper was getting shorter all the time.

"Come on, for three years you haven't frakked anyone?" Jeremy jokes.

Before she could vent some of her anger on him as he deserved the DRADIS display started pinging. Unknowing how close he came to disaster Jeremy joins Racetrack in scrambling to the small cockpit. Her to the pilot seat and him to the DRADIS monitors.

"We have three Cylon ships and an unknown approaching rapidly" Jeremy's tone is no longer joking.

"Unknown?" Racetrack queries.

"Yes sir, from what I can see the unknown is beating the frack out of the Cylons." Adjusting his controls some to get a better reading he continues. "Getting that much is difficult, the Unknown is barely showing up on the scopes as it is."

Racetrack got out of the pilot seat and joined him at the monitors. There were three Cylon base star indicators and one fading in and out unknown. Barely a second later one of the base stars fades from the screen.

Taking a risk she heads back to the pilots seat firing the port thrusters briefly, with barely any movement the raptor edged around the asteroid they were hiding behind. Stopping the Raptor with another flare of the thrusters they were able to see the battle taking place before them.

There was a large ship about twice the size of the Cylon base stars it was fighting. Some kind of energy point defense weapons not letting the Cylon fighters anywhere near it. Anytime they got close they were just vaporized, no wreckage at all.

Even with that impressive sight, it did not do justice to the to the battle against the other capital ships. Racetrack watched as the slaughter she was witnessing came to a conclusion when the ship fired some sort of energy beam holing one Cylon base star and knocking the other one out of the fight in the resulting explosion.

She could only hope they were friendly.

* * *

_**Lunar Orbital Command Center  
1000 Hours Zulu**_

Admiral Kirkland, the director of Alliance Naval Intelligence exited the puddle jumper in a hurry, greeting General Peterson on the deck. Motioning the General to follow him he led the way over to the captured fighter that was still being gone over by a gaggle of techs.

Staff Sergeant George Yoshiro saluted the higher ranking officers when he saw the approaching.

"Sir!"

"What can you tell me about the alien craft Sergeant?" Admiral Kirkland asks while motioning him to drop the salute.

"Well sir, the craft is obsolete by our standards." Glancing at the fighter

"It is so outdated that the original F-302's would have had a fair chance at coming out on top and you know how full of bugs those things were."

He points to the craft.

"This fighter here uses a very primitive fuel based reaction thrust system with an armament of primitive rail guns."

Rubbing his hands over his face he says.

"Frankly sirs I wouldn't trust this thing anywhere near a battle."

Kirkland takes a long look at the fighter, seeing some things the tech did not. It was in bad shape but every single repair he could see, and there were a lot of them, was applied with great skill but obviously in a very rushed fashion. He did not like where that thought was leading him.

"Thank you Sergeant." General Peterson said as they left the Sergeant to his work. They left the hanger bay at a brisk walk; they had an interrogation to watch.

_**Observation Room One  
Ten Minutes Later**_

Kirkland and Peterson watch as Admiral Clark Thrace tries to debrief his daughter with little success. She would not believe anything he was telling her.

"The memory that is in her Bio-Chip is the only way we will find out what happened to her mothers ship. It seems to be in lockdown mode and we cannot get to it without some help, and she does not know it is there." Admiral Kirkland said and he observed. The 102 year old Admiral took off his glasses and wiped them with a towel, looking like a man twice his age all of a sudden. No mean feat with how long Humans lived now.

"There are other ways we could extract the information." Peterson suggests.

It was possible to do they both knew. It was not an easy procedure to extract an implant from someone without their willing help giving how integrated it was with a persona biochemistry and integrated health nanomachines.

Peterson shakes his head. "No. We will try along this route for a little longer. We don't want to scare her and I still have a few ideas." He studied her for a minute through the one way wall. "Besides, Even if she does not know it she is an Alliance citizen and that gives her some basic rights.

Inside the Interrogation room Admiral Thrace was having a hard time trying to convincing his daughter. Trying one last thing he pulled an old style photo out of his pocket.

He looked at it briefly himself, before laying it face up in front of her.

"This is a picture of your mother with the crew of the scout ship Fu Zhou." Looking her in the eye he asks gently.

"Do you remember her?"

Kara glances at the photo before focusing on it more, looking a bit shocked.

Putting her mask back up she looks straight at the Admiral.

"If you are my father why did you abandon us?" She asks in a quiet voice as if believing his story.

"I did not abandon you or your mother." He put the picture back where he got it while looking down at the table.

Quietly he said. "I didn't know about you until this morning."

_To be Continue_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Fu Zhou  
****Deep Space**

The Fu Zhou was a scout ship of the Explorer Class. It had a hull design similar to the old BC-304 design with a total tonnage similar to the Al'Kesh that had been used by races around the galaxy for centuries. The crew consisted of sixteen members and a small medical detachment for long voyages, its weapons consisted of a type two beam weapon array sufficient to handle anything below bomber size targets. It is also equipped with a set of two rail guns and a point defense energy grid. In case of a larger confrontation her speed was her real asset.

The current mission of the Fu Zhou, like most of the scout ship fleet, as assigned to them by Naval Fleet Command was to find and locate all Ori incursions into their galaxy. So far they had not been successful.

Lt. Commander Amanda Thrace, a young blond female about 23 years of age sat on her bed holding her abdomen. Lately she had been vomiting and feeling uncomfortable. At the moment she was laying in her quarters wishing she was with her husband on Earth. She had not seen him for months since leaving on her current mission; she really wanted another goodbye celebration with him, after he made her feel better of course.

She got up, put on her duty uniform, heading out the door torwards sickbay. Finally admitting something was wrong with her.

"You are in prefect health Lt. Commander. It is completely natural." The Tok'ra doctor spoke after reviewing the medical scans on the computer panel.

"Why am I throwing up all of sudden then?" She asks, confused.

"When did you have sexual intercourse?"

"A couple of months ago before I left for this mission, we were careful Doc." She states with dawning comprehension.

"You are perfectly healthy; you are just three months pregnant."

"What?" She was awestruck by the news.

"You are almost four months pregnant with what looks to be a healthy baby girl." The Doctor informs her as she looks at the scans along with him. "If you have a about a half hour or so free we can take care of all the preliminaries"

"I have the time Doctor Cavil. I do not go back on duty for another hour."

"Good, good. Lay down on the BioBed while I assemble some information for you and get ready"

"What do you need to do?" She asks him as the doctor walks to the medical console. The scanner on top of the bed activates and hovers about three inches from her abdomen.

"As you may or may not know all alliance citizens get a nueral chip implanted before birth" He spoke as he presses a few buttons and the readout on the console alerts him that it is finished.

"Will that hurt the baby?" She is concern for the unborn baby.

"Of course not. The chip will not be fully formed until after she reaches maturity. Until then, when it places itself under her control it will just serve as an information repository with a few other emergency functions" He presses a few buttons on the console to retract the scanner to its housing emplacement.

"The chip as you should know serves multiple functions, recording and storing information, computer control, basic medical functions and a whole lot more." He said as he got a hypo filled with something from a cabinet.

"This is filled with Nanites; they will travel to the correct location and start forming the chip and its connections." Moving to her side he injected her in the arm.

"All done"

"Wow that was quick." Sitting up from the bed she moved to get off.

The intercom interrupted them calling Lt. Commander Thrace to the bridge.

"I'll come get the information later Doctor" She says as she runs from the room

The Fu Zhou reaches its destination, exiting hyperspace in a flash of energy. As the ship decelerates to a stop a ship that looked like a Mercedes symbol was positioned several kilometers away, the Fu Zhou's engines stop and the shields activate automatically as the ship goes to Alert status.

Bridge

Everyone hurried to his or her stations as the emerging threat was kilometers away, almost knife fighting distance in space battles, near the nebula the Fu Zhou had picked up weeks ago and come to investigate.

Captain Aaron Doral, the commanding officer of the Fu Zhou entered the bridge. He approached his command chair and begins to bark orders. "2nd Lieutenant Torres, Hail them."

"They are not responding." Gina reported as she presses the multi frequency hail on her console.

"They are firing." Master Chief Leoben Conoy warned as the ship on screen started firing rail guns and hundreds of missiles.

"Rail Guns only, return fire!" Captain Aaron Doral ordered.

"Communications keep trying to contact them"

"Aye Sir."

The vessel rocks as the few missiles that survive the point defense pass through grid and hit the shields, damaging them.

Lt. Commander Amanda Thrace shields herself from sparks coming from overloaded energy conduits with her hands as she ran into the command center of the ship. She approaches the XO seat next to the Captain's command chair and log on to her panel.

"Shields down to 77 percent," Exclaimed Master Chief Leoben Conoy. A ship of their type was not designed to stand up to this many missiles. It was overloading their point defense.

"Sir, the missiles are reading as old fission type nuclear missiles in the low megaton range." The ship rocked as more missiles got through.

"A few of these, even tens of them we can handle but they are throwing out hundreds every couple seconds."

"Energize the beam array and fire at will." Captain Doral orders his tactical officer, giving up on any chance of talking to the ship firing at them.

The Master Chief complied with a 'Finally' echoing in his thoughts.

The turret on top of the port bow reorientes itself towards the enemy fireing at the Mercedes ship, slicing through the heart of the ship before them in a matter of seconds before exploding.

"Sir, more ships of the same design just appeared on sensors just off the port bow in some kind of FTL drive, the computer is still analyzing."

"Sir, thirty seconds to weapon recharge" One of the biggest drawbacks of the energy weapon mounted on the Explorer class ships was its energy draw. It required time to recharge between shots; most people felt that for the firepower it offered such a small ship it was worth it.

The five Mercedes ships moved closer to the small Earth ship and fired its compliment of missiles each.

_"Captain, this is Lt. Biers," _a new voice said over the intercom.

"Go ahead Lt." Doral replied.

_"The enemy ships are uploading some kind of virus into our systems sir."_

Doral and Amanda stare at each other for a second before turning back.

"Can you kill it Lt?" Doral questioned.

_"Cant sir, our firewall is keeping them at bay for now, but they will eventually get through. We lack the computer resources of a bigger ship to deal with it. As it is we just lost long range hypercomms."_

"Any suggestions?" Doral asks looking over at his second in command. Holding onto his seat as the ship rocks with the battering the shields are taking. He knew that the recon mission was already over and now they just needed to survive to report this encounter. He was regretting not reporting in to command when he had the chance.

Amanda scanned the chart of nearby systems and spotted a plasma storm only two light years away, knowing they could hide there and shut down their systems to try to purge the virus.

"Sir, there is a plasma storm 2 light years away." Amanda stated.

"Are you suggesting that we enter the plasma storm?" Captain Doran questions the outrageous suggestion.

"Yes sir, we have to get through the enemy ships before being able to enter hyperspace." Lt. Commander Thrace stated before.

Captain Aaron Doral stares at the enemy ship as they kept launching their missiles steadily draining their shields. "Take us about Ensign Valerie." He orders the helm officer. "Master Chief, eliminate the lead enemy vessel in our way and prepare for a short hyperspace jump."

Everyone in unison responded with a "Yes sir." As they hope for the best outcome, the just recharged energy weapon eliminated the lead Mercedes enemy vessel, destroying the vessel in a volley of plasma. It exploded, forcing the other ships tp back off a bit from the debris as the Fu Zhou opens a hyperspace window and disappeared in a burst of acceleration.

**Lunar Orbital Command Center  
Kara's temporary Quarters  
August 12, 2106  
0600 Hrs. Zulu**

Kara woke up sweat drenched, shaking. The normal temperature in the guest quarters was 65-degree Celsius; it felt at least twenty degrees hotter to her. She got out of bed and wobbled across the rest of the room to the batchroom. She turned on the faucet, and lets the cold water run from the tap, wiping her face with cupped handfulls.

"What a fracking dream." She strongly said as she looks at herself on the mirror. "I need to get out of here before I go out of my mind."

Unknown to her; a hidden surveillance camera was watching her every move; it was being monitored by Admiral Kirkland and General Peterson along with Admiral Thrace. They had collected the necessary information they required from Kara's inplant while she slept.

"The machines on Anura look similar to the robots these Cylons have." Admiral Kirkland compares the robotic machines from to the still images from Kara's inplant.

"You will eventually want to show her the photograph of your wife's crew again right?" General Peterson asks Admiral Thrace.

"No, let her rest for now." Clark concern for his daughter's wellbeing was apparent; he would have to plan on visiting his grandparents on Earth and see the sights before trying to figure out how to tell them they had a granddaughter.

"Are you sure?" Admiral Kirkland was not sure showing her the picture again would be the right thing to do at this point in time. "She might be a security risk."

"Well, she's not." Clark said, trying not to be offended by the impression that his daughter might be a security risk, hiding his own worries at the same time.

* * *

**ESS Excalibur  
PGX-675  
August 13, 2106  
2200 Hrs. Zulu**

A hyperspace window opened up in a rush of energy, expelling two Aries Destroyers escorting a single Excalibur class Heavy cruiser into normal space and into high orbit of the single gas giant in the system.

Inside the bridge of the Excalibur, the tone of the command and control center had been somber since they received their orders. They were under orders from Command to hopefully find the ESS Pegasus and place the crew$ into custody for a throughough investigation.

Captain Hansel Weizehorton, the naval task force commander entered the bridge, sitting down in her command chair; adjacent to her Executive Officer who relinquished the ship's command to her.

"Captain, sensors are detecting a debris field in a synchronous orbit of the gas giant." Ensign Toshiko reported while working on her panel. "I'm also picking two faint life signs from what appears to be some kind of primitive escape pod."

"As soon as we are in range, beam them to sickbay and their lifepod to a sealed cargo bay for analasys later." Captain Weizehorton ordered the Ensign, as she got out of her seat and signaled the marines to follow her to the elevator. "Dispatch a squad of marines to secure our guests in sickbay."

"Yes ma'am." The Security officer replied.

**Sickbay  
Moments Later**

Dr. Ford Woolsey, the Chief Medical Officer onboard the Excalibur waited to the side of medical bay for the two guests along side with two armed marines, the other four waiting out in the hallway in case of trouble. Woolsey had a receding hairline of dark brown hair inherited from his grandfather passed dwon through his father.

He was carrying an Alliance standard medical scanner derrived from the principles of an Ancient scanner ready to scan their two soon to be guests. As the two beam into sickbay in a flash of light, the marines train their weapons at the startled pair of people.

One of them was a female of what appeared to be Chinese descent and the other looked exactly like a Caucasian male.

"Where are we and who the frack are you?" The woman asks as her eyes study her surroundings intently while studying the marine's movements.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you." Dr. Woolsey reassured the two. "Your onboard the ESS Excalibur and I need to get a baseline of your medical readings before we can allow you out of the medical bay."

"The Frack you will." The Caucasian male said before starting forward in a rush of speed that an unaugmented human would have found blinding, as it was it was no match for the marine's military augmented reflexes. He hit the floor from a stun shot from one of the marines before he had even made it half way to the doctor.

While one marine secured their new prisoner the other covered the woman, making sure she would not make any sudden moves. Recognizing the tensed body language from the marine she reluctantly raised her hands above her head, realizing she had no chance at resistence at the moment.

"That's more like it." Doctor Woolsey said as if nothing had happened as he approached the woman with the scanner. Technically the scanner could have done its job from across the room but accuracy was better at closer ranges. While scanning the woman he immediately notices something a little odd, never before seeing somethng like it.

* * *

**Admiral Quarters  
Galactica Fleet  
Outer Edge Milky Way Galaxy**

Admiral Adama, President Laura Roslyn and Colonel Saul Tigh stared at the video feed from the Raptor that had returned in such a hurry. They watched in an awestruck silence as five Cylon Baseships attacked a ship twice the size of the entire task force that was confronting them. One by one, the unknown ship destroyed the Cylon baseships all the while an energy barrier of some sort protected it, finising by disabling the last of the task force. As much as they wanted to deny that any of this existed the evidence sat right in fornt of them.

"It says ESS Pegasus on the hull of the ship," Laura said as she sat down on the couch. "What does that mean?"

"Who ever they are, we must make first contact with them after the trial." Colonel Tigh suggested.

"Are you suggesting making first contact with an alien race that can destroy the Cylon fleet in one hit of their weapons?" President Roslyn replied. She took off her glasses and stare at the Admiral who has not said a word after watching the Video.

"Admiral, what are your orders?" Colonel Tigh asks his commanding officer.

The Admiral took a second and responded to tigh's question. "We can't take the chance, they might be hostile and from what we can see from this video we wouln't stand a chance if they are." Admiral Adama said. He disagreed with making first contact that might be another enemy that will attempt to destroy humanity.

"We will make a jump to the Ionia Nebula after the trial."

"Sir." Colonel Tigh could not believe that the Admiral said that. He believed the Admiral was making a mistake. "They could help us get rid of the Cylons permantaly."

"There is no time for a detour; we must make our way to Earth as soon as possible if the fleet is to survive." Adama gave his final order before dismissing Colonel Tigh from his quarters. "You will be in command of the Galactica until this trial is over."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed."

Colonel Saul Tigh saluted and headed out into the corridor in a hurry. On his way to his quarters, he could hear music coming out of the overhead speakers.

"Could you turn that crap off?" He yelled to the crewmembers that walking pass by him, already in a bad mood the music just making it worse.

**BSG Galactica  
Sick Bay**

Doctor Cottle looked over the charts on Anders ankles and walk back to his patient's bed. "Seems your ankle has healed up, but you shouldn't put too much pressure on it for at least another week."

"Thanks Doctor, I'll be careful."

"I'll be over on the other side of the room if you need me." Dr. Cottle said as he walked over to the unfortunate crewman who had a sprained elbow resting in a makeshift sling.

Racetrack walked into the sickbay looking happy and sat down on his bedside. She stares into his blue eyes for a minute and then smiles. "What song did you sang to me earlier this morning?" She asks Samuel.

"What song?" Anders had forgotten the drunken charade; he hoped he had not made to big of a fool of himself.

"You know," She thought for a moment and memorized it. "You are so beautiful to me." She stopped singing after Anders giggled some. "But anyway, I saw something weird today."

"Um, you mean the drunken charade on one of the Viper's cockpit?" He asks her. "Margaret, I wasn't responsible for touching your ass on the way to sickbay."

She leaned close to him so their lips were only centimeters apart. "I thought you and me could have some alone time when you get out of this frack hole." Margaret seductively said. She took out pictures of a hidden ship blasting the hell out of a Cylon fleet from her pocket. As she flips the sides, she shows him the name of the ship.

Samuel stares at the picture. His head started to throb as unknown to him the biochip inside him activated for a short period.

"Margaret, I have to tell you something." He says suddenly gaining an understanding he had lacked before.

Racetrack assumes it would be about Kara. "You're not over Kara yet."

"It's not that…" Racetrack interrupted him as she got out of bed and started to walk out. "I'm from Earth." He said silently with sudden certainty.

Racetrack stops at the door and turns around so she is facing Anders.

"Well not practically from Earth but a Colony on Alpha Centauri" Anders said.

"Stop fracking with my feelings for you." Margaret said as she walks closer to him. "Just say that you don't love me and to think I wanted you to the first to get into my pants after the Cylons destroyed the Colonies." She stated with a rush of emotion before running off. She accidentally bumped into President Roslyn on her way.

Anders didn't know what happened as he sat on the bed awed by her reaction, all of his sudden understanding now gone, leaving behind the feeling that something Important had just happened.

Doctor Cottle and President Roslyn walk over to Anders side both looking extremely curious.

"What just happened?" Roslyn asks.

Anders shrugs his shoulders looking lost. "I don't know, I honestly do not know."

* * *

**Asteroid Belt  
Site of the Battle**

In the Command center of the Cylon BaseShip, Eight human form Cylons are on the floor unconscious all around the control center looking like they had each had a seizure of some sort with the way they were laying on the ground. They had been working on repairs and an emergency jump when the unknown had turned to them after dealing with their brother and sisters with horrifying ease.

At the moment besides some basic computer functions most of the ship including its crew were shut down trying to reboot with the weapon still running through them.

In a flash of light that heralded the use of an Asguard based transporter twenty Marines in mark III Marauder combat exoskeletons appear in the Command center with their H4-16 Pulse Rifles drawn and trained outwards from a loose circle. The armor was all black with a helmet covered head resembling a more high tech version of the old Jaffa armor.

Gunnery Sergeant Mark Vlask kneeled down to check on a blond woman lying down on the floor while his partner covered him. His suits basic medical sensors picked up that she was alive and healthy only knocked out, which should not have happened from an Ion pulse. That type of weapon did not affect humans, although it could be hell restarting internal neural chips. His recorder was faithfully recording everything for the debriefing after the mission including his suits sensor data. The mystery with these human looking people could wait.

"Lt. Ando, secure the perimeter and advance by two's."

"Yes sir." Ando replied as he signals his unit to begin to move down the corridor of the ship clearing the way for the following teams that would beam in after them.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Disabled Cylon Baseship  
Asteroid Belt  
Far Edge of the Galaxy**

Lt. Ando Nakumara and Lance Corporal Jesus Mendez retracted their helmets while walking down the corridor of the disabled ship; even though they knew it had only been minutes since they beamed onto the ship it felt like hours, one bland corridor after another all the same.

"Hey Mendez," Ando tried to strike a casual informal conversation with his friend to relieve the boredom.

"What's up?" Mendez asked, only keeping a minimal amount of attention on the conversation with the rest keeping an eye out.

"Before you enlisted in the Marine Corps, what did you do for a living?" Ando asked while turning into another corridor covering his partner as they leapfrogged each other.

"This is creepy, who would build a ship like this, no taste at all." He murmured.

"I worked in the hotel industry as a manager of a small hotel."

"Oh yeah, what made you decide to enlist?" Ando asked.

They came to an open archway of some kind leading into some kind of room, Ando signaling Mendez to take point ready to cover for him while engaging both of their helmets as was procedure before entering a combat zone. Technically they never should have retracted them but the helmets got uncomfortable fast and he wasn't going to say anything.

"You know the usual, I wanted adventure and excitement and follow my dream of marrying an alien woman one day." Mendez sarcastically laughs softly, trusting his communications system to forward his words to his partner.

Ando brought his weapon up at the entrance moving in fast and low followed by Mendez coming in fast and high on the right. As they started sweeping the room all joking gone for the moment they crossed the first few feet quickly, lights starting to snap on overhead by themselves. They looked around in shock seeing hundreds of pods along the wall in stacks four high going almost as far as the eye could see. They could barely see the opposite wall in the distance.

"Contact Sergeant Vlask." Ando said aloud, his suit computer routing it to the right person automatically.

_"Go ahead Lt. Ando." _The com unit crackled as the link with his unit leader opened.

"I don't know where we are, but we found a room with something that you will want to see." Ando said looking around in stunned shock.

"Explain."

"You have to see it to believe it." Ando said as he approached one of the pods. He jumps up alongside the pod to see a brown-haired woman in what looks to be some sort of stasis. Hopping down he ran to the pod next to it. To his shock it looks to be the same person in each one.

"Sir, you really got to see this…" he repeats.

Before he could finish, Sergeant Vlask had homed into their locator beacons and beamed in with four marines in a loose formation around him with their weapons in a relaxed but ready position.

"Sit rep." Sergeant Vlask demands, only to pause in shock as he sees what his marines were reporting.

* * *

**Lunar Orbital Command Center  
Kara's Temporary Quarters**

Kara came out of the bathroom drying her hair, when she felt it was dry she started to put on the grey jumpsuit they provided her to replace her old clothes. As she brushes her hair sitting on the bed thinking the door chimes.

"Just a minute," She said as she put down the brush and walked to the door. She tries to figure how to open the door as the door chimed again. "How do I open the door?"

"Just swipe your hand over the blue sensor." It's the voice of Admiral Thrace.

She waved her hand over the blue crystal inset next to the door that she assumes is the sensor and the door automatically opens.

"Admiral Thrace, come in please." Kara invites him in.

As Kara walks to the food synthesizer, the Admiral sat down on the couch. "Do you want anything?" She asks him.

"Coffee," Admiral Thrace said. "But I am not here for breakfast."

As the Synthesizer finished replicating coffee and eggs and pancakes, she carried them to the table in front of the couch and handed the Admiral the coffee, trying to keep the amazement of that device that she still fells off her face.

"Why are you here?" Kara asked as she sat down to eat starting with her eggs. "It's been years since I have had eggs" She took a moment for her taste buds to adjust to the deliciousness that was fresh food and not processed rations.

"I wanted to take you on a trip to Earth and visit our family and to further prove I am who I say I am." He said looking slightly nervous.

"You got to be fracking me, I can go to Earth?" She was stunned. There had been hints about where she was but no one had come out and said it.

"When can we leave? How far is it?" She was ecstatic; this was what the whole fleet had been working towards.

"After you finish your breakfast." Admiral Thrace said placing the cup on the coffee table.

"As to where it is, right now we are in the Alliance Command Center which is in the same solar system as earth." He said it as if it was nothing.

She pushed the part of where she was now to the back of her mind; she was too excited about going to earth to worry about anything else.

"Frack breakfast," She dropped everything and grabbed her father's arm and headed out the door in a rush.

She was in such a rush she did not even realize she had called this man her father in her head.

* * *

**ESS Excalibur  
Sickbay**

Doctor Woolsey ordered the marines back to the entrance as he erected a force field around the forms of their guests. He taps his earpiece. "Captain, can you come to sickbay as soon as possible sir."

Two minutes later the door retracted into the wall revealing the Captain as she approached to join him by the force field with a curious look.

"Who am I looking at?" She asked Doctor Woolsey.

"I believe they are Master Chief Leoben Conoy and Ensign Sharon Valerie, believed to be Missing in Action twenty three years ago while conducting a scouting mission along the frontier." Doctor Woolsey said as he stood by her near the force field observing them.

"But they haven't aged at all." She said in a way that implied she wanted an explanation.

"I've ran a bio-molecular scan on both of our guests and found some unusual results." The Doctor explains to her as he walks over to the console where the readouts of the scans were being projected holographically above it, motioning her to follow him over.

Captain Hansel looked at the readout trying to make sense of them. "They are not human." She said. She could not believe what she was seeing.

"Exactly what I thought." Doctor Woolsey added as he zoomed into the skeletal and molecular range. "They are complete clones of Ensign Sharon Valerie and Master Chief Leoben Conoy but seem to be enhanced with some form of organic cybernetics." Woolsey continues. "They are a couple centuries behind us but this sort of technology is completely different then the tech base we scanned from their life pod.

Hesitating he rubbed his hands over his face looking tired.

"I have also found something hidden in their cerebral implants that I find disturbing" He silently pulled up some readings and point to it. "This is a breakdown of their core orders that override any choice they might have it is so hardwired into them"

"Infiltrate and destroy humanity." She had a concerned look on her face as she glanced at the two possible enemies of the Alliance behind the field.

The female interrupted her thoughts when she woke up and hit the force field with no effect.

"You have no right holding us here." She angrily states.

Captain Hansel studied them for a moment before responding as she signaled the marines guarding sickbay to come closer to the force field. "Stun them and place them in the brig." She orders as she started walking out of sickbay.

"Doctor, you're with me." She left without looking back at the shouts of protest from the two now prisoners.

"Yes ma'am." The Marines replied in unison. As soon as the force field deactivated, the marines stunned the two people before they had a chance to react, securing them for transport to the brig.

The Captain and the doctor step inside of the transport chamber just outside sickbay and are immediately brought to the bridge at her order. She called the senior staff to the conference room getting her thoughts together before the meeting.

Her two prisoners had brought up some disturbing thoughts; she needed to find out more information before reporting in to command. Someone cloning humans and using them as essentially slaves would have some big repercussions she knew.

_Thank you for reading and leaving reviews._


	9. Chapter 8

**ESS Pegasus**

The senior staff assembled in the conference room sitting down around the large table. In the Conference room Commander Douglas Satterfield the XO of the ship along with Lt. Commander Brady Smith, the Chief Security officer, Lieutenant Maya Sheppard the Chief Engineer and Ensign Klor'el, a Jaffa helmsman.

On the monitor were the Captains of the Aries class Destroyers Warrick Layton from the Arizona and Captain Akmed Abbas from the Saber.

"We have a problem," Captain Hansel started. "The way I see it, we either continue pursuit of the Pegasus or inform Command of the people we have in the brig and redirect to the nearest station."

The monitor turns on to surveillance footage of the brig. Commander Satterfield stood up, walks close to the monitor, and recognizes the Asian female.

"I know her," Commander Satterfield said, hesitating for a second he continues "She's Ensign Sharon Valerie."

"Commander, what do you know of her?" Doctor Woolsey eyed him in interest.

"She's my cousin. She was presumed to be MIA over twenty years ago." Commander Satterfield briefed the senior staff instead of the Captain explaining the situation.

"Who's the other guy?" He asked trying to get his mind off his cousin and the one who looked just like her from all those years ago in the brig.

"Commander, sit down and we will explain everything." She ordered her executive officer. As the executive officer sat down in his chair, the monitor flickering to another image; it showed a breakdown of the molecular structure of their prisoners.

"Doctor, if you please"

"These people are clones, during my initial scans, their bio molecular scans shows primitive enhanced organic cybernetics throughout their entire system."

"Are they a security risk to the ship?" The Abbas ask.

"We don't know what they are capable of at the moment, the science staff is still working on it, but judging from their implants standard security procedures for enhanced people will hold them." Captain Hansel added.

"Are you telling me that they are clones," Lieutenant Sheppard exclaimed. "Where are the originals?"

"We haven't gotten to that point yet, but their core programming is to infiltrate and destroy humanity." Captain Hansel said alarming the senior staff.

The monitor flickered, showing the cerebral implant and computer code scrolling alongside it.

"This is the breakdown of their core orders, they seem to be set to override any choice they might have it is so hardwired into them." Doctor Woolsey paused for a second and continues. "I can disable the implant with a dose of specially engineered nanites without killing patients but." He hesitated.

Everyone looked at the Chief Medical officer for the reason for his hesitation.

"They have an extremely short life span, from what I can tell from the implant, thanks to Asgard engineering, any attempt to clone any of our citizens will result in a failure." He pause for a few seconds as the senior staff is up to speed. "But they seem to bypass the DNA marker in some way but is causes problems in creating a stable clone."

Looking around at the upset faces around him he grinned slightly.

"The one piece of good news I do have is that for them to have this much stable genetic material our people should still be alive, hopefully their implants have put their minds into protection mode. With it being so long in who knows what conditions it might be their only chance at being sane."

"Thank you Doctor Woolsey." Captain Hansel said as she took over the meeting as the Doctor sat back down.

"Any suggestions?"

"They are using our citizens as a lab rats, something like this could be considered an act of war."

Commander Douglas was disgusted to hear about what had happened to his cousin, he wanted whoever did it to pay, he had mourned for weeks when he first heard the news, and she had always been one of his favorite relatives.

"We have to mount a rescue operation in the short term as well."

"Mount a rescue mission, we don't have the necessary intelligence to the whereabouts of their home world, let alone where they are keeping them." Klor'el questioned the idea.

"We have to inform Command of our findings, they have to know what we are dealing with in the long run." Maya Sheppard suggested.

"I concur with Lt. Sheppard's assessment." Captain Abba's agreed with the Chief Engineer.

"Captain Warrick, you've been quiet."

The Serrakin ship captain responded. "I concur with the Lieutenant." He agreed and added. "Captain, The Saber and the Arizona will proceed with our standing orders unless otherwise notified by Command. You on the other hand need to get back to Earth and inform Command of our findings, this will have some serious consequences."

Hansel considered both options before deciding, dismissing everyone she entered the bridge with her staff behind her arriving at their duty stations, sitting down she ordered the helmsman to plot a course to Earth at best possible speed.

The Saber and Arizona exchanged final remarks and went into hyperspace towards the asteroid field which they will scan the system before jumping in.

* * *

**Anura  
Secret Underground Base  
Rebel Army**

Vice General L'oreal slammed his fist onto the battle plotter in disbelief, the entire planet with the exception of a few holdouts were now under Alliance control.

Since taking command of what was left of the rebel army, the battles had not been good to his side.

"The Alliance will ultimately find this base in a short period if Lord Iblis doesn't come up with a plan soon." He said as the other officers stared at him.

"Are you questioning the will of the Ori?" The Prior mildly questioned the belief of the Vice General in a low tone that sent shivers down everyone's backs.

"I didn't mean any disrespect My Lord, forgive me for my transgression." L'oreal begged the Prior for forgiveness, kneeling down on his knees with his face down on the dirt floor in prostration.

Lord Iblis look at the Vice General in disgust and set the man ablaze in a pillar of fire. The should damning scream that followed echoed in the room for minutes after.

"All of you follow me." Lord Iblis ordered the remaining rebel officers as they tried to avoid bringing his wrath onto them as the former Vice General did.

**Underground Hanger**

Lord Iblis opened the door to the hanger he had hidden from prying eyes long ago, looking over the railing with his staff glowing. With a suddenness that surprised the still scared officers, four Ori warships shimmered into visibility in the massive underground hanger.

"My Lord, why didn't we use the ships to strike at the heart of the Alliance?" Sub Commander Petrels asked hoping he would not be struck down.

"Silence," he told Petrels as he started to chant in prayer.

Suddenly the ships came online, visibly powering up. "Order what remains of your army to board the ships. We are leaving this planet immediately."

**ESS Clydesdale  
Bridge  
Anuran Geosynchronous Orbit **

The ships automatic system went on alert, shields coming online and klaxons sounding as throughout the ship crew rushed to their duty stations, getting ready for whatever is coming.

"Captain, sensors are detecting four Ori cruiser-class mother ships coming up from the planet from a recently revealed sensor blinder."

Captain McGee froze when he heard the news. He had fought the Ori before when he was an Ensign assigned to on of the SG teams. They were not happy memories.

Before he could bark any orders the Ori mother ship came out of the Planet's atmosphere at high speed and started firing on his command. Everyone braced for impact as sparks flew from a few inadequately shielded conduits. He half expected to be dead, but the times were long past where one shot would vaporize a ship.

"Shields at ninety two percent." The ensign reported. He looked at the data coming out of the sensors he was in control of.

"Sir, their weapons are draining our shield strength slowly but faster than they should be able to."

**Ori Cruisers**

Four Ori Mother Ships in a V formation surrounded the Alliance ship, limiting how many the ship could fire on at once.

"For those who are prideful and refuse to bow down before the will of the Ori, they shall be laid low and made into dust." Lord Iblis quoted as he initiated the firing sequence for a recently installed weapon, a gift from the Ori.

From the space the view was almost beautiful, four ships trading energy blast with another, different colors of deadly light lightening up the dark. Unnoticed to the busy ship in the center one of the Ori ships had stopped firing and was gathering energy at the front of the ship.

With an unearthly scream that could not be heard in the depths of space the blast streaked towards the embattled Alliance ship, taking them by complete surprise, Appearing to pass right through the ships mighty shield with hardly a ripple. Hitting the ship's hull the blast expanded to encompass the entire ship before collapsing back into a pinprick of black that rapidly expanded.

The Ori ships barely had time to celebrate the success of their god's new weapon before the newly created artificial accelerated black hole swallowed them. The billions of the people on the planet celebrating their freedom from the long proxy war had only seconds more.

Minutes later there was nothing left of the once thriving system. The only survivors a few people that had left by Stargate not even knowing of the doom that they had barely escaped and a lone automated computer core dump from the Alliance base planet side, computers reacting to the sensor reading far faster than any human operator even one with a neural implant.

By the time the message had punched through what was left of the black holes time dilation field months later it would be far too late and of no use to anyone.

_To be Continue..._

* * *

_Where did the Ori and the Clydesdale go? So I have to rewrite everything because a virus wipe my computer memory clean and I had to buy everything new second time this year. So hang on there._


	10. Chapter 9

**ESS Excalibur**

The mood was somber in the confined spaces of the ship. They had been in hyperspace for a few hours now, it would take at least twenty fur hours to cross the thousands of light years between them and Earth. In order to fit all the necessary equipment into the ship the Excalibur had been designed with a smaller than normal hyperdrive engine. Captain Hansel had never cursed that fact more often then she had in the last couple of hours.

Excalibur had received a subspace data burst from one of the monitoring satellites, placed around the Anuran system to monitor events, before being abruptly cut off. Further scans had revealed that the system was no longer there, it was just gone. Captain Hansel sat before her desk in her ready room thinking of how to explain what had happened. The report she was reading was depressingly small it only contained the last few seconds of the sensor buffer followed by a Case Omega signaling imminent destruction, hopefully the dispatched dedicated science ships would offer more answers.

It was not a good sign that none of the other half dozen satellites had gotten off a transmission, of course they were closer to the inner system then this one, and she was sure that that small fact meant something.

The Door chimed taking her away from her thoughts.

"Come in." She ordered. As the door slid open, it was none other than her second in command.

"Commander Satterfield, how may I help you?" She asks.

Douglas steps in the room carrying a PDA. As the door slid close, he noticed that the Captain was preoccupied with the latest data burst. It had been marked Captains eyes only.

"Something I need to know captain?" He asks.

"This information at the moment is classified Top Secret, The entire Anuran system has somehow been wiped off the galactic map along with all our forces with no one having any idea as to how it happened." She said. She lost the love of her life on the planet. She stared longingly at the picture of Colonel William Huntington and her on their wedding day on a restored Dakara; the home capital of the Free Jaffa Nation, one of the founding members of the Alliance.

"My god," The commander exhales in disbelief falling in a chair in front of the desk. Using him as a distraction she buried her emotions once again. She had a job to do; she could break down when it was over.

"The Lexington did a full spectrum scan on the entire system from long range but," She paused for a moment before continuing. "The scans showed a residual energy signature that is believed to be belonging to the Ori. Science ships are already in route and they should be able to tell us more after they arrive."

The Commander slams his fist on the desk in front of him in frustration. "When will the politician learn that the Ori are a threat after god knows how many years since they went quiet, we should have at least been monitoring them?"

"Commander, calm down." She ordered her friend. "They have been playing politics on the Anuran front for a long time now, hoping that we will lose as bad as it sounds." She stood up and approached the door to her office. "Not that I don't want to talk politics with you, but do you want to observe the interrogation?"

"That's a date." The commander laughs after Captain Hansel flirtingly hit his shoulder. Both of them buried their emotions over everything behind a mask in order to do their jobs.

**Brig**

**ESS Excalibur**

The brig was currently playing host to two prisoners in separate cells guarded by two marine guards each. Each Marine was armed with a H4-16 pulse rifle with orders to stun them if they attempt to escape, not that there was much chance of that with the redundant energy barrier sealing each of them inside the barren cell.

Sharon paced around her cell in agitation; she had tried punching the, what could only be called an energy barrier that was keeping her inside, not that she had any hope in getting to the guards before they stunned her. She had never seen such high-level technology, and in the hands of humans that were able to defeat the baseships of her taskforce without taking any losses. The implications of that frightened her.

With a swish the door opened and the Doctor and his medical staff came in with a device that she did not recognize. It was on an anti-grav cart and the medical staff parked it next to the console that she assumed controlled the energy barrier to her cell.

"Good morning Ms. Valerie., Mr. Conoy." Dr. Woolsey was careful not to call them by their ranks because they were of a government that was unknown to them and more so that he was still not sure if he was talking to the real personality or a programmed one.

He approached the two with a small human engineered memory penetration device.

"How the frack do you know my name?" Sharon asks as she walks closer to the energy barrier trying to keep her nerves in check as she glances at the device he is holding.

"In due time," Doctor Woolsey said as he pressed the button on the control panel connecting with the two cells. The marine's snapped to a higher lever of attention as the energy barrier deactivated only to shrink to surround both prisoners with their arms trapped by their sides.

The medical staff approached to place a memory device on the temples of both Sharon and Leoben causing the two to flinch in slight pain as Doctor Woolsey picked up a spanner tool to adjust the device to a lowest setting.

"There, that didn't hurt." Woolsey jokingly said while walking behind the Lie detector and pressed a few buttons on the console. The one he was using now was based off the old Tok'Ra Zatarc detector but was more optimized to work on humans and especially enhanced humans; it was the product of years of research. The target would not even know it was working unless the operator chose to let him know.

"What are you going to do to us?" Leoben asked, making a remarkable effort to keep calm in something so far outside his understanding. He tried to break free but as before it was useless, the more he struggled the more the energy barrier tightened its hold onto him.

Lt. Commander Brady Smith the Chief Security Officer walked into the brig, he was going to be serving as the interrogator.

"Everything is ready Lieutenant Commander."

"Thank you Doctor Woolsey." The CSO thanked the CMO.

"I will be in the observation room, holler if you need me." Dr. Woolsey said as he ordered all his medical staff out of the room and to stand guard with the Marines if anything should happens.

Doctor Woolsey on the other hand went inside the observation room. Protocol required a Doctor to watch interrogations to make sure no ethical lines were crossed.

Captain Hansel Weizhorton and Commander Douglas Satterfield step out of the transport chamber preceded by a flash of light, the crew stepped aside and saluted to their commanding officers. They walked into the observation room after returning them.

"Doctor Woolsey." Both officers acknowledged.

"Captain, Commander, We are about to proceed with the interrogation." Doctor Woolsey commented. They nodded and turned to watch through the see through wall.

In the Brig, Lt. Commander Smith turned the detector on, verifying the CMO had calibrated it correctly before activating the interface between it and the memory penetration device on Sharon Valerie. Sharon twitched slightly in pain as she tried to fight the feeling the device was causing.

"What are you doing?" She asks the CSO sounding nervous.

"I'm going to ask you a question one at a time and then you are going to answer it." Lt. Commander Smith stated to the women. "This device here will tell me if you are lying and the one on your temple will for the moment only, passively record the memories my questions bring up, if you lie that will change"

"Go frack yourself." Sharon cursed not believing a word.

"First question, what is frack?" He asks while looking at the readout console.

"Frack you, if I ever get out of this, I will kill you." Sharon threatens the man.

"Answer the question." Brady taps the console to modulate the device to the next level of penetration of her memory.

Sharon winces in pain as if her temple is on fire though the pain was nowhere near that bad. "I will not answer your fracking question."

"No matter, you just answered me." He said as he watched the graphic images on his monitor hidden from her view. He should have guessed as to what it was.

"Where is your home world?" Lt. Commander Smith asked the simple question to the woman.

Smith watched in fascination as the monitor switched between multiple places, some kind of ship and what looked like a tech three level planet. It almost looked as if her mind was fighting over which answer to give.

He stopped digging for the answer to that question when her life signs starting jumping all over the place. He remembered the briefing the doctor had giving them, he was guessing he was seeing evidence of tampering in her mind. He would talk to the doctor about the possibilities after the interrogation was over.

Deciding to change tracks for the moment he switched his attention to the man in the cell next to hers who was watching everything with a mad gleam in his eyes.

Deciding to continue where he left off he continued where he left off. "Where is your home world?"

Leoben giggled. "You will never get the coordinates to my home world."

The console lit up red detector started to dig deeper into his mind. The monitor on his console and in the observation room relayed memories what appeared to be his death and resurrection in a new body, it sickened them to see rows of what appeared to be cloning vats filled with who they now knew to be Ensign Valerie along with others they would have to look up later. The commander had to turn his head away, tears appearing in his eyes, it was one thing to think you know what was happening and it was quite another to see proof.

"Amazing, they incorporated Asgard cloning technique into their own." Doctor Woolsey said amazed, oblivious to the commander's emotions. "I wonder how?"

"Lt. Commander. I want you to set the memory penetration device to its full potential." Captain Hansel ordered the CSO over the earpiece. "I would like to know how many of them are in this galaxy."

"That might cause damage to their neurological systems." Doctor Woolsey stated, as he was not against it.

"You said it yourself Doctor, they incorporated a primitive form of Asgard cloning techniques into their own. I would like to know how they got that information and besides you yourself said how their brains were wired it would be easier to transfer memories, I am trusting that this is not so much different as when they change bodies. I will be in my office if you need me." Captain Weizehorton replied as she headed out of the observation room turning right to the transport chamber.

She winced as she heard a scream from Leoben. She hoped she made the right decision. The chances of neurological burnout were low and aside from some pain she and the alliance needed the information those two contained. She really hoped it was worth it.

_To be Continue _


	11. Chapter 10

_You thought I quit this story and sorry it took so long to update, but my beta has gone off the grid. Here is the latest _

**Escalation **

**Presidential Retreat  
Heiligendamm, Germany**

President Langford is playing with her dogs in the courtyard of the Presidential retreat before the full day of meetings. First is the Joint Chief debrief and then cabinet meeting and Executive Council Joint Session. The news media are bias against the Alliance policy towards colonization of other worlds and massive military expenditure to protect the three galaxies from unforeseen threats and the diminished allies. Since all of Earth allies has integrated into the Alliance or annihilated.

The Media has not change for the better centuries since the revelation of the Stargate program and the success of space exploration. First the media focus on global warming, how they accuse humanity of contributing to global warming. Astrophysicist on Atlantis beg the differ, in the ancient database, every one thousand years, the sun converts hydrogen to helium in it's core. That causes the rise of temperature on Earth. Still, the media played fear with government officials and the people in general.

There is a reason why she hates the media. Before running for the Executive Council to represent Australia, the next step to the presidency, the media put a story out there that she is having an affair with one of the Admirals who recently lost a wife in a scouting mission. She was comforting her friend and advising him not to go to Ida mission.

The Joint Chiefs are General Yousef Amit, an Israeli born who is Army Chief of Staff who is in charge of ground operations. Also he is the Chairman Joint Chief of Staff. Admiral Togo Hitomi, he is the Chief of naval operations. He is the Vice Chairman Joint Chief of Staff. General Patton Patterson, commandant of the Marine Corp. and General Douglas McKinley, director of Alliance Security and Stargate Operations. They are already in her office, waiting to debrief her on the situation and the new threat.

"Gentlemen, what happen out there?" The 40 ish, 5'5 brunette well tone body of the President said as she passes by the Joint Chief to sit on her desk.

"Preliminary reports suggest the Ori are involved with the disappearance of the entire system." Admiral Togo Hitomi briefed. The Chief of Naval Operation gave her a couple of data pads containing different military intelligence.

"Ori, I thought the Ori been defeated a century ago." President Langford remembered the mission report Sg-1 partake to the Ori galaxy to find the Ark of Truth to persuade the believers that the Ori are dead. "How many?" She is afraid to ask about the massive casualty and the lost of a Command Carrier.

"Seventy five hundred thousand," General Yousef Amit gave the estimate amount number of casualty. The Army Chief of Staff gave her his resignation papers in case the Senate wants an investigation and his resignation.

"I don't want your resignation; it's not your fault." She reassured him.

"I insist. I am the Chairman Joint Chief of staff, they will have my…" Langford cut him off.

"If they want somebody to blame, they can blame me for the Ori." Langford said. "I wasn't born then but hey."

Everyone laughs.

"I thought so too, but there are matters we need to attend to." Togo said. "It seems that the survivors of the scout ship Fu Zhou have been captured by a mechanical race."

The Joint Chiefs sigh of disbelief that Earth has confronting another machine race that's bent on destruction of humanity in a galactic scale.

"Great, another mechanical race, who is it this time?" President Langford could not believe her ears. _First the Replicaters, then the Replicaters in the Pegasus Galaxy, _she said silently.

"They call themselves the Cylon ma'am," He handed classified papers on her desk containing the image of the two Cylon in custody onboard the Excalibur.

Langford looks through the files thoroughly, "Any luck interrogating them?" She asks while sitting down on her leather chair.

"No ma'am, from what Captain Weizhorton tells me the transmission was cut off, it's disturbing. But we also got the information from Admiral Thrace long lost daughter. Until the Excalibur arrive, we will know more."

"Maybe his daughter Kara can help interrogate the Cylon." She read the profile of Kara and the ship she came with and the history of the Colonials. "Where are they now?"

"The Admiral and Kara is in Greece visiting the in laws."

"Not Kara, I want to know where the Colonial positions are."

"They are a couple hundred light years from the Ionian Nebula, our scouts indicate that the area is swarming with Cylons and I don't think it's a reunion. I think they are planning something." He pauses for a second and gave her a second data pad containing S.A.H.A.D the Cylon deployed to disable ships in the area.

"This could be a problem with commercial traffic in the near future." She nodded her head that she understood. "Have our scientist found a way to disable the subspace artificial hyperspace and energy dampeners or S.A.H.A.D."

"No luck ma'am, but I do know who can." General Douglas McKinley said.

"Oh." She said with interest. "Who might the person be if our scientist can't do when the person can do."

"General Samantha Carter."

"No, I can't spare General Carter." Langford informs the Joint Chiefs. "She is vital to the Atlantis colony, how about Doctor Rodney Mckay." She hate the sound of it. She don't know him but heard of his arrogance and demeanor.

"You got to be kidding me madam President." General McKinley objected. "But if you work with the man, he can be…" The General is lost in his word to describe Rodney McKay.

"Whatever he is, I want Admiral Thrace to be in charge of the fleet."

"Yes ma'am."

Langford grabs another data pad containing reports from security commanders in the field in the Middle East, Africa and South American countries. "The Executive council has voted to focus our security forces on narcotic interdiction and counter terrorist campaign. But we are focus on peacekeeping in the middle east. Those bastards find new ways killing each other even though lethal weaponry are banned."

"Yes ma'am." General Yousef Amit complied.

"Dismiss." She ordered the Joint Chiefs. "Why on Earth would they protest against food synthesizers?" As soon as the Joint Chiefs left the office, Michelle Zimmerman, her Chief of Staff walk in and close the door behind her. "Yes Michelle."

* * *

**Anders Residence**

After dinner, Kara held her stomach after eating dinner with her grandparents. She had never been full in her since after the holocaust of the 12 colonies. She wanted to help out with washing the dishes, but she wasn't needed. Her grand mother just places the plates on the food synthesizer and the dish just disappeared.

"I've never seen that kind of technology before." Kara said.

Adonis smiles and pick up the last tray and place on the synthesizer. "All the technologies you see are back engineered from Asgard technology that was given to us."

"Who is the Asgard?" Kara is curious to know.

"The Asgard were once a powerful and technological race," the voice of Titus Anders as he walk in the kitchen. "They doom themselves cloning and ended their lives in a mass suicide."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, I was station on the Odyssey that witness the destruction of the planet after the Ori tried to take us on." Titus remember the time when was just a Lieutenant station on the Odyssey bridge crew.

"Where is the Odyssey now and who are the Ori?" She asks her grandfather.

"You don't need to worry about the Ori, they been gone for a century since the last battle to take out Earth." Adonis reassured Kara.

Kara looks at the pictures hanging on the wall. "Do you have a bio implants anywhere in your body?"

"No we don't, since we are civilian we don't have to have a bio implants to interface with our daily lives. Although we have nanites that does the same function," Adonis answered the questions. "You have to serve the military to have the bio implant."

Kara stare at the picture with a man that looks a lot like her husband alongside with the crew of the Kilimanjaro and the man that looks like Colonel Saul Tigh, Tyrol and Tory Foster, President Roslyn aide.

"Grandma, who is this on the picture?" Kara asks.

Adonis walks by the picture. "That's your uncle Samuel Anders and his fiancé Tory Foster with his crew onboard the Kilimanjaro."

Kara felt that she is sick to her stomach.

"What's the matter dear?" Adonis ask her.

Admiral Clark Thrace came in the kitchen tapping his earpiece. He have some news for Kara and very disturbing news for the Alliance. He saw her sick to her stomach. "What happened to Kara Adonis?" He asks her.

"I don't know, when I mention Samuel Anders is her uncle she became sick to her stomach." Adonis gave him the full detail of what happen.

Kara and Admiral Clark Thrace disappear in a white light.

**Lunar Orbital Command Center  
Medical Wing  
Few Minutes later**

Kara is lying on the biobed in a fetal position. She couldn't believe what her grandmother told her about Samuel Anders. "He cannot be my uncle." Kara said silently.

Clark stops by her bed and sat down next to her. "Are you feeling okay?" He asks while rubbing her arm. "I think you saw a ghost."

"I'm okay, is Samuel Anders my uncle?" Kara asks her father.

"He is your mother's younger brother." He thought for a moment and knew what she was getting at. "So you married your uncle, at least you didn't have a kid with him. Cause that will be…you know."

Kara cracks a smile. "Why are we here?" He asks him.

"The President wants us to interrogate the prisoner one of our ships captured." He stood up and adjusts his uniform he just changed into from his civvies. "After the interrogation, Command places me in charge of the fleet to intercept the Cylon before they ambush the Colonial fleet."

"When will that be?" She ask.

He handed her the data containing the two Cylon. She sat straight and gaze into their picture as if she is studying them.

* * *

**Battlestar Galactica  
Colonel Tigh Quarters**

After making a scene in the courtroom, he is escorted out to his quarters. He spent most of his time drinking everything in his liquor cabinet. A few hours has past and he is drunk, lying on the floor, he woke up to hear banging on the walls in his quarters and music bearing loud. He got up and bang on the wall.

"There too much confusion."

* * *

**Lunar Orbital Command Center  
Sol System**

The Excalibur exit hyperspace and made it way to the landing bay of the LOCC. The landing struts retracted from it's bay and made a touch down.

In the brig, Kara Thrace along with Admiral Thrace await for the two Cylon to be beam into the ready cell. A beam of light engulfs the two cells as two Cylon beam into their separate cell.

Sharon looks around her surrounding pondering how she get to another cell without being moved on foot. She looks at the force field and saw Kara is standing with an old man.

"Hello Sharon."

"Starbuck," Sharon smile and approach the force field and stopping one inch from the energy barrier.

Admiral Thrace smirks when the Cylon call his daughter a coffee shop store. "Is Starbuck your call sign?" He whispered.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kara asks him and gawk at a cup of starbuck coffee the Admiral is drinking. "Never mind."

"Kara, you have to let me go." Sharon asks.

"Why should I, I'm not in charge here." Kara confronts her former friend and then stare at Leoben who been quite since arriving in a new cell. "For one thing, I don't know if you are the one that shot the Admiral."

"I'm not that Sharon, I will reveal the location of the Cylon fleet and their plans." Sharon said.

"Number 8, you will do no such thing." Leoben interjected.

"Why should I trust you Sharon? Why would anybody in their fracking minds be able to trust a Cylon who want to destroy humanity?"

"The Sharon model has gained a perspective on humanity and their will to live, The Original Sharon Valerii escape from the Cylon home world and hiding in one of our base ship in the Ionian Nebula. She is posing as Sharon copy and we will do anything to help her." She pauses for a few seconds before proceeding. "Once the Colonial fleet jumps to the Ionian Nebula, the Sharon will commandeer the base ships from the others and aid the Colonial Fleet to find Earth."

"How did Sharon Valerii escape from the home world?" Admiral Thrace asks the Cylon human.

"The bio implant sent a hidden burst of code while cloning, it activated once in proximity of an Earth ship. Luckily the scanning and interrogation on the Excalibur disable the programming. The others are not so lucky; their implants are in protective mode or remove from the cerebral cortex."

"So all the Sharon model are protecting the Original Sharon?" Admiral Thrace said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sharon asks.

"He's my father."

In the observation room, President Langford, Doctor Woolsey, Captain Weizhorton and a couple of Admirals and Generals are watching the interrogation. Especially Doctor Woolsey who took a keen interest to what the Sharon have to say about his bio scanning.

"You know about this Doctor?" Captain Weizhorton asks her CMO.

"No, I knew her key programming was degrading once I started a bio molecular scans but I never took a full interest of how our systems are the reason."

"This mean, we don't need Doctor McKay. Have assemble a fleet ready?" President Langford is relieved not to have Doctor McKay onboard any of the Alliance ships.

"9th fleet is ready; they just arrive from rotation in the Pegasus Galaxy." Admiral Togo informed the President and the rest of the Officers.

"Good, inform Admiral Thrace that I will come along."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Cylon Baseship  
Asteroid Field**

Six place her palm in the liquid control console to bring up the ships that destroyed their boarding party onboard the Heavy Raiders enroute to the Pegasus.

"They are hailing us." Leoben reported to the others.

"Let's see what they have to say." Cavil is curious.

"We agree."

The speaker crackle, the wireless radio are adjusting to the subspace communication between the Alliance ship and the Cylon communication system.

"This is Captain Warrick of the Alliance ship Arizona, Withdraw your forces now or you will be destroyed. You have two minutes to comply"

Six muted the communication and glare at the ship. "We've seen their ships and what they are capable of, we should take heed of their warning."

"Sensors didn't detect any radiological weapons, I think they are bluffing." The Sharon model suggested and signal the other Sharon model to initiate a self destruct sequence.

The Six spotted Sharon's command codes in the computer. "What did you do?" She asks Sharon who is a few feet from her and surrounded by other Cylon models.

"I initiated a self destruct sequence." Sharon look at the countdown timer and time is running out.

* * *

**Anuran System**

The Lexington exit hyperspace and slows to stop to scan the once thriving system of Anura.

Commander Oskars Juris, the Executive officer of the science ship orders Lt. Junior Grade Gentry Ford to launch probes to find details how the system disappeared. The Latvian XO got the result back and found it was very disturbing.

"Lt. Ford, has the dimensional shift scans malfunction?"

"No sir, it's working properly." The Lt. replied. Then his sensors pick up a signal coming from the epicenter that once was Anura. "Sir, sensors picking up a weak signal."

"What is it?"

The view screen showed a purple ship in a stationary position. It had two decal of galaxy and three stripe with stars on both side of the wing nacelle.

"The ship doesn't register in the computer database."As the Lt. scan for any life signs in the ship, it came with a week life sign reading. "Sir, sensor came back with one week life sign in the ship."

"Beam it to sickbay and alert Doctor Hall to expect a guess."

"Yes sir."

Captain K'Tek, a 93 year old woman Jaffa enters the bridge. The crews are already doing their scans and are finding little evidence of what just happen to the system. She approaches the Commander Juris for situation report.

"Captain, dimensional shift scans show no sign of them. It's possible they were pulled into another dimension our sensors can't pick up." Commander Juris brief the commanding officer.

"There got to be definite proof?" She look at the view screen and notice that a strange looking ship. "And who might our visitor be?" She ask while sitting down on the command chair aside from the XO seat.

"We beam the visitor to sickbay sir."

"I'll be in sickbay, Commander." She nodded the Lativan officer and head out to the transport chamber.

* * *

**Galactica Corridor**

Anders felt a sensation in his cerebral cortex as he makes his way to Margaret's quarters. Somehow, he said something to her and didn't know why. All he could hear is a watch tower song and he hates rock and roll. He stumbles on the bulkhead and squinted in pain.

Crew members are eyeballing him and wondering if he is drunk. One of the male crewmen with black hair came up to him.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks Anders.

"Yeah…" Anders saw Margaret walking in the corridor with a fellow pilot and called her name to get her attention. "Margaret, I have to explain."

"I'll see ya in bit." Margaret dismisses her friend and help Anders since she is concern for him. "What happen?" She asks him.

"I don't know, my brain is like on fire and I haven't touch a drink after that you know." Anders smiles as Margaret smiles.

All of sudden, the intercom began to blare as the announcement that the fleet will be jumping to the Ionian Nebula in thirty minutes.

They walk into an empty gym and sat down on the bench.

"You said that you're from one of Earth's outer colony…Alpha Centauri." Margaret said in confused tone.

"Yeah, I guess I spilt the bean on ya." Anders looks at her straight into her green eyes and remembers everything. "You are not supposed to know this, after our battle with the Ori we have to abandon ship and I wound up in a forest on Caprica."

"How long ago was that?" Margaret asks. "Who is the Ori?"

"The Ori, Earth has been fighting them for last century. Recently they have been in hiding and our standing orders are to sought them out and destroy those bastards."

"You're saying that you're in the Earth military in a war?" Margaret understood his circumstance.

"Lt. Samuel Anders at your service, Earth is a capital planet of the Alliance that consists of other cultures and alien races." Anders introduces himself. "Currently we are not a state of war."

"Wow, that's a lot of information for me to handle." Margaret said.

"And you will shut your mouth unless I say you can open them." A new voice came from the door hatch.

Anders and Margaret react to the new voice they recognize and the voice belongs to Colonel Saul Tigh. They stood to attention and salutes.

"General, how did you get so old?" Anders asks.

"General?" Margaret repeated with a confuse look on her face..

Tyrol and Tory walk in separately and Gunnery Sergeant Mathias Fisher enters.

"Lock the damn hatch." Colonel Saul Tigh ordered.

Gunnery Sergeant Mathias Fisher and Tyrol close and lock the hatch.

* * *

**Ionian Nebula  
Cylon Task Force**

In the Ionian Nebula, five Cylon base ships and a single resurrection ship lie and wait for the Colonial fleet to jump to their location. They have been planning the ambush for weeks as they follow the Colonial fleet to their thirteenth colony.

Inside the base ship, the Sharon models are planning their takeover the entire task force. The other Cylon models are not suspicious as they prepare the task force for the ambush they are about to partake.

"Is everyone prepared?" Lt. Sharon asks the other Sharon models.

"Lets roll."

* * *

I hope you like it. Leave any review so I can write more. 


	12. Chapter 11

Two chapter in one day, that's a surprise. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

Gym Room  
Battlestar Galactica

Colonel Tigh, Sam Anders, Tory Foster, Galen Tyrol, Racetrack, Gunnery Sergeant Mathias Fisher stood in a full circle s few feet apart from each other. Their memory has been restored due to the fact the Colonial fleet arrive in the Milky Way galaxy after years of escaping the holocaust of their home world in the Sagittarius Galaxy.

"What the hell going on?" Margaret asks the group.

"We are debriefing by sending reports via subspace link." Sam replied as he was ordered by Colonel Tigh to keep it brief.

As they were finished, a low thud could be heard from the door. They didn't expect anyone else but that didn't raise their curiosity. Colonel Tigh took a few steps to the door and unlocks it and opens it.

"Are you going to let me in?" Sharon beams the report to Colonel Tigh's implant and he found it disturbing that the Cylon would hold an Alliance citizen and officer in their home planet for experimentation and cloning procedure.

"Ensign Valerie, get your ass in here." Tigh ordered her as she joins in the circle beside Margaret. Tigh look out the door again and found Carl 'Helo' Agathon standing in the corner and holding his baby Hera. "Can I help you Lt. Agathon?"

"Sharon told me about the Alliance, can I join you?" Karl asks.

"Son, you have no right to demand…" Tight stop in mid sentence before Sharon interrupted the old man from completing his sentence.

"I've told him everything General." Sharon got out of the circle and shoves Tigh aside and opens the door for her husband who is carrying her baby in his arm to come in the gym room. "You can trust him as you trusted me."

"We'll talk about this later." Tigh scowl at her and lock the door behind him.

"From what I can understand, you're all from Earth?" Karl asks as he joins the circle with his wife. As he stood there, he notice Margaret is standing beside Sam Anders and holding hands. He has questions but now wasn't the time.

"Not exactly, Galen is from Dakara." Sam stated.

"Is that one of Earth colony?" Margaret asks. She glance at Galen and didn't notice anything different about him.

"No, it's a Free Jaffa Nation home world." Galen explained to the new people in the group. "I'm not human."

"You're an alien?" Karl turns his head to look at his friend and touch his shoulder with his index finger and push him. "Do you have super powers like Captain Colonial?"

Galen rolls his eyes to the ridiculous question asked by a fly boy. "No, I don't have superpowers like Captain Colonial, a rip off from Superman I might add."

"Who's superman?" Karl smiles as everyone in the group giggles except for Colonel Tigh.

* * *

Cylon Ambush Fleet  
Ionion Nebula

The Centurions programmed by Sharon Valerie burst into Command and Control of the base ship and killed most of the human Cylon who resisted. They quickly overwhelm Command and Control and the Sharon copies took control of the area. Leoben, Number Six, Cavil, Simon, Aaron Doral, D'Anna Biers and the other models surrendered at the plotting table by raising their hands and falling down on their knees.

"What the meaning of this?" D'Anna Biers ask the approaching Sharon copy.

"Shut the frak up." Sharon said before striking her with the butt of SA-80 assault rifle.

Ensign Valerie enters the room with her Centurion body guards and approaches the plotting table. She approaches Six and pull her hair to force her to stand up.

"You betrayed our brothers and sisters!" Six responded after a painful tug on her hair.

"I have not betrayed any of you but had a realization of who I am and what the Cylon did to us." Sharon said as she walks up to Leoben. She grabs Leoben by the hair the same way she forces Six to stand up. "Although you do not understand because you're original body and consciousness are in the Cylon home world in the Sagittarius Galaxy."

"You are a frakking liar, god created us to rid the universe of humanity as it said in the scrolls." Cavil interjected after listening to Sharon babbling about nonsense. "You betray us in our cause…" Cavil stops talking after Sharon trained her pistol at his head.

"My sisters are taking the ships in this fleet as we speak," Ensign Sharon Valerie said as she pulls the hammer back on her pistol. "Any resistance can result in your death." She pause a moment when her ear piece receives a transmission from the other Sharon Commanders.

"Go ahead."

"Ensign Sharon, a group of Leoben and Simon is held up in the Hybrid Chamber." Sharon reported. "My Centurions are trying to pry the doors open."

"Thank you Sharon, reprise me of the situation." Ensign Valerie said before pulling the trigger that killed Cavil instantly. "I've warn you not to move." She said while looking down at the dead copy of her former ship mate.

* * *

Med Lab One  
Excalibur

Sharon paces around the scanner waiting for Dr. Woolsey to finish whatever he was doing. From what Sharon can remember, he is initializing the bio implant operating system and synchronizing the data output of the subspace transmitter embedded in the cerebral cortex temporal lobe. It gives her a headache come to think of it.

"Are we about done?" Sharon asks.

"In about a minute," Doctor Woolsey responded without looking at Sharon. His eyes are still glue to the holographic display of the Cylon technology. "Just hold still."

"I've been holding still for hours." Sharon replied with an outburst that almost startled the Doctor.

The doctor press a few buttons and the holographic display shuts down. "We are done young lady."

Sharon felt a tingling sensation all over her body and sat down on the medical bed. The doctor stood by her with a small medical scanner and scans her body.

"The tingling sensation will only last for a few seconds." Woolsey gave her the result of the scan. "The synchronous update of your bio molecular implants should be finish to reprogram your nanites to Alliance standard."

To be Continue


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you Rogue and James Axelrad for your help and wonderful insight. Since this is a working progress and working on other stories as of lately, it will be delayed until I can figure out the next chapter will be. Leave any feed back.

Chapter 12

**Twenty Three Years Ago**

Retrorockets fired as the life pod blasts away from the rapidly deteriorating hull of the Fu Zhou. Behind the rapidly escaping life pod the Cylon base ship explodes silently sending out a shockwave of destruction that hits the critically damaged scout ship causing the once proud ship to break into numerous pieces, being blown in all directions.

The life pod, seconds away from entering hyperspace shudders as it is hit by secondary shockwaves. Its shields not up to the task of protecting it from that level of damage. Inside the life pod, damaged computer circuits spark onto the still body of its occupant. The computer silently takes inventory of the damage. The display panel reads out to its uncaring passenger.

Stasis Online: Duration Six Months.

Long Range Sensors: Offline.

Short Range Sensors: Damaged

Hyperspace Generator: Offline.

Sublight Drive: Online

Calculating

Course set, Sublight Drive Activating.

It took months, six months exactly to reach the nearest habitable planet on sub light. The Journey to the lush green planet, consisting of more than seventy five percent water had taken most of the pod's reserve energy supply. The damaged short range sensors were barely able to keep the pod on course.

The life pods orbits the planet taking final reading, making sure it was suitable for its passenger, following its programming to the letter even with its dwindling energy reserves. Finally completing its directive it silently sends the commands to the engines to begin reentry. At the same time the stasis unit started the revival procedure.

The pod enters the atmosphere gradually, using precious energy to follow its directives for landing on a primitive world. It settles down on a farm on the outskirts of a large metropolis, powering down silently.

The hatch opens, the occupant sitting up, showing her to be Amanda Thrace. She stands up slowly, only to reveal that she is wearing her uniform with her ship patch and affiliation removed and placed in a secure rectangle device sitting next to her.

She looks down and notices a large budge. She had been three months pregnant when she gave the order to abandon ship and that had obviously changed.

"Computer, how long have I been in stasis?" She asks.

"Six months." The computer responded.

What, it shouldn't take six months to reach a planet with a breathable atmosphere, She said to herself.

She felt a flash of worry when she felt the baby move within her.

"Computer, run a critical analysis on the navigational computer and all corresponding systems." Amanda commanded, gingerly pulling herself out of the cramped pod, sitting down on what looked like a recently cut stump.

"Analysis complete, hyper drive generator damaged at 0830 on 3.3.83; cause was an electromagnetic energy discharged in spatial grid 2.30.12.1732. Power reserves currently at twenty seven percent and dropping"

She looks down at her belly and felt her baby is moving again. "Run a full bio molecular mark up and scan for any damage to the implants. "

"Bio memory storage is damaged; Nanite command routines have been corrupted. Unable to synchronize with Nanites for repairs, unable to restore backups, do you wish to continue?"

"Yes."

"With current damage to implants the Identity modifier will be permanent without help from fleet medical personnel."

"Damn."

She looks around and notices that it is dark outside and she assumes it was currently night on the planet. Another problem presented itself to her, she didn't remember turning off her optic implants.

"Shit." She curses silently. If her optical implants were damaged and the pod did not pick up on it then there was more damage then she knew about, hopefully with the pod.

She stood up to get her bearings and noticed a house with the lights on a couple of miles away. Electric lights were a good sign.

With the baby on the way, she could not make the journey there alone but if the power reserves held out she could make a calculated short transport to the house.

It was the work of a few minutes to set up the transport, as soon as she materialized in front of the house; she slowly climbed the wooden steps up to the porch. She felt the oncoming signs that her baby was ready to come out and knocked on the door twice before the occupant was able to get the door open. The occupant was a woman about her age with long blond hair dressed in what looked to be some kind of dress.

"May I help you?" She looked at Amanda and noticed her situation immediately. Not showing any hesitation she opens the screen door and helps Amanda inside.

"Ma, Pa!" She yells at the top of her lungs back into the house to call her parents to come to her aid with the stranger. She helps sit Amanda on the couch where she could rest.

"Thank you." Amanda thanked the young lady who had helped her without a second thought; she had never been so glad that her translating function was still working. "What's your name?"

"No problem, my name is Socrata and what's yours?" Socrata asks her while picking up a phone from the desk.

Amanda winced in pain as the contraction began getting faster. She begins her breathing technique trying to help with the pain now that her implants weren't helping at all and caught a glimpse of Socrata trying to contact someone on what looked like a communication device. "It is a little late for a hospital."

Socrata's parents ran downstairs hearing the urgency in their daughters voice covered with only robes and slippers as they rush into the living room. The father put on his specs as they approach the pregnant woman on the couch. The mother saw what was going on immediately and knew what to do; she hurried to the kitchen to prepare some warm water and some damp wash clothes. When they were ready she put it on top of Amanda's forehead to help relieve the rise in her body temperature.

"Thank you. Ma'am…" Amanda thanks as she grunts in pain.

"You're welcome, and you can call me Helena." Helena says as she wipes the sweat from Amanda's forehead and places it in a bowl of water, twisting the rag to dry it out some.

"Is this your first child?" She asks while placing another cold rag on Amanda's forehead.

"Yes."

No more questions were asked as the family worked to help her through the labor.

Twelve hours later, Socrata had given up her bed after Amanda gave birth to a baby girl. Socrata watches from a far from behind the ajar door and smiles. She walks downstairs and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Her mother walked into the kitchen and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Morning mom." She said, sounding tired.

"Good Morning, so when you are leaving for basic training?"

"Tomorrow."

Both were silent as they enjoyed their coffee together.

Amanda is awake lying on the bed in Socrata's room, staring down at her baby's small mop of blonde hair as the baby is lying on her chest, asleep. She kisses her forehead and rubs her baby cheeks, trying to burn the image into her memory, even though she knew that would not last either. She laid the baby down in the crib next to the bed that Socrata's father had gotten from storage in the barn.

Socrata approached her after knocking lightly on the door. "Have you picked a name yet?"

"I was thinking of the name, Kara." Amanda suggested and covered the baby with a white blanket. "I have to thank you for helping me."

"No problem."

"I mean it, but I can't stay long and I can't take the baby."

"You're abandoning your own child?" She asked, starting to get mad at her guest.

"I'm not abandoning her; I'm placing her with a good family."

"That is still abandoning her."

"I can't take her where I am going."

"Why not?"

"I just can't and I want you to take care of her."

"I appreciate the gesture, but I don't know frak about taking care of babies."

"You will do fine." From what Amanda had seen of her family she would. She had to believe that or she would never be able to go through with it.

"I can't, I have to leave for basic training tomorrow and I won't be around…" Before she can finish her sentence, Amanda was up and out of the bed, faster then she had any right being after giving birth and laid hand on Socrata's shoulder before activating her recall device causing them both to be swept up in a gulf of light.

They materialize next to her life pod and Socrata turns around and notice that she is not in her room anymore but in the outskirts of her family's farmland, standing in front of a strange looking pod made of something she could not identify.

"Where am I?" Socrata asks, barely keeping herself from freaking out.

"We are in a field, a couple miles from your house where my life pod ending up landing."

"Life pod…field…how did we get here? And who the frak are you?" Socrata's confusion was beginning to overcome her anger.

"My name is Commander Amanda Thrace and my ship was destroyed nearby this planet by a fleet of ships." Amanda was trying not to reveal too much about what happen, but she was in a hurry.

"Most of my crew escaped in other life pods but my life pod's navigational sensor malfunctioned after my ship exploded."

"You were fighting the Cylons?" Socrata knew that the Cylons and the Colonials were not at war.

"But the war between the Colonial and the Cylon ended seventeen years ago." She half yelled.

"I don't know who or what the Cylons are, but the books I was able to find in your room about them make it highly likely that it was them. It took their whole fleet to destroy my scout ship." Amanda said. She paused, realizing she was getting off topic.

"But we were not fighting the Cylons, if that is what they were; we were merely responding to the Ori incursion into your galaxy." Amanda sat down on the life pod hatch; feeling tired all of a sudden.

"I am part of an alliance of races and worlds that have banded together to fight the Ori and whatever other threats their might be." She summed up, drastically oversimplifying the threat and the alliance.

"Say that I believe you, why can't you take care of the baby?"

"Because, my bio implants were damaged in an electromagnetic storm in a nebula in spatial grid 2.30.12.1732." Amanda doesn't know the name the Colonials gave the nebula but gave the coordinates where the battle took place even though they would mean nothing to Socrata.

"In accordance with the rules of my fleet I must take on a new identity and because my implants were damaged I cannot adjust them to take into account my baby so I wouldn't know who the baby belongs to or how to take care of her." Amanda said as she stood up. "You must keep this a secret. Please promise me you will. I don't have much time and I need to know at least that my baby will be protected"

"I promise." Socrata promised after a minute of staring into the pleading eyes of a woman that she barely knew, but that she would keep the secret and become a mother to this stranger's child.

Amanda reaches into the pod and gave Socrata a small rectangle device with a metal tip on one end.

"When she is 18 years old, give this to her."

Socrata shook her head hardly believing that she is doing this, and responded. "I will. But my parents will call the authorities and tell them that you abandoned your child."

"When your parents were asleep, I erased their memories of me and replaced them with a memory of you going into labor and having your first child. Their own mind will fill in the rest."

Looking at her closely one last time Amanda says one last plea. "Please take care of my baby as if she were your own."

Before Socrata could respond, Amanda beamed her back to her room. After the disorientation had passed, Socrata sat down on the bed staring at the baby while she slept and softly sang a preschool song to herself. "I'm going to make a dream catcher; I'm going to weave it right. I'm going to add some feathers and beads to make it right."

Back at the Pod landing zone, Amanda listens as Socrata sings her baby a lullaby. Tears ran down her cheeks as she made last preparation to implant a new identity before inputting the codes to randomly beam her anywhere on the planet within range near a population center, along with a timer for the pod's self destruct mechanism.

With a heavy heart while staring towards the farm house she gave what she knew to be her last order.

"Computer, initiate program Laura Roslyn and activate self destruct." Amanda ordered the computer.

"Program initiated, self destruct sequence activated, ten seconds and counting."

Amanda is engulfed by a beam of light and disappeared, swept up to her new life no matter how much she wanted to stay. The pod she left behind silently continued carrying out its last order.

As the self destruct sequence countdown completes, the pod exploded in a beam of light. A short lived nova existing for less than a second contained by its own shield before it to burnt up as well leaving no evidence of its existence.

A few miles away a new mother sang to her baby with tears running down her cheeks, ignoring the flash of light she had seen in the distance.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I know it's been months since I've update this, so hang on.

Chapter 13

ESS Excalibur  
Hyperspace

Alliance President Katherine Langford sits in the corner of Admiral Thrace's office while the Admiral himself is going over the data from the Fu Zhou and a rectangle device Staff Sergeant Yoshiro found in the secret compartment from the Viper. He could remember the day when the news hits him. But he doesn't have the time to reminisce of the past but Katherine has been consistent of talking to him about it.

"You had your chance with me when you left for Ida." Katherine said with a smile, the Admiral couldn't resist. "Since then I've waited for your return."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know how you felt about me." Clark responded while fiddling with the device. He tries getting it open but nothing works. "The Alliance military retired this storage device cause of its ineffectiveness and Doctor McKay stubbornness to fix the problem." 

"I remember that day." Katherine showed her big smile. "He pleaded the fifth before the committee and said…"

"I under underestimate how smart I am sometime." They both said together.

"Maybe Kara can help." Katherine suggested.

"Maybe your right, what can I do without you." The Admiral said before calling his secretary to radio for Kara Thrace.

In the hanger, Kara looks is inspecting her refitted viper with amazement while giggling like a school girl. She looks at the plasma cannons they replaced the originals with. "Sweet,"

"You like the upgrades?"

The voice of Staff Sergeant Yoshiro startled her as he stood by the prototype scout fighter.

"You startled me." Kara said as she approaches the man with a clinch fist and lightly punches the Staff Sergeant on the shoulder. "Frak, I don't know what you did to my baby but I love it."

Kara climbs into the cockpit and scans the instruments, none of the instrument she is accustomed are gone. The dradis console has been replaced by tactical/short range sensors and the joy stick and throttles are gone, replace by a glowing red ball protruding out. She looks up at him and gave him a confused look.

"The controls you're use to are gone, replace by standard rudimentary flight control system." Yoshiro pointed to the red orb and place his palm over the red orb and moved it side to side. He looks at him and notice she is confuse with the techno babble. "It's like an advanced joy stick and throttle all in one."

"Ah, I got it." Kara said as she touches the red orb and it lit up. 

"_Biometric confirm: Kara Thrace identified." _The disembodied voice of a computer said as the cockpit lit up.

"Frak me." Kara cursed, startled by the voice of the computer.

"Only you can fly the craft, it will only respond to your command only." Yoshiro explained. "If anybody tampers with it, they have thirty seconds to identify themselves with an eye scan that links to the Alliance database or that it locks down after 30 seconds. then, further tampering will cause the system to slag. after all, you don't want a death due to a frakked data link, or worse, a failure with the system in combat with the pilot."

"I think I got the jab of it." Kara said as she looks around in her cockpit and pointed to the new control system she's unfamiliar with.

"That my friend is a hyper drive control system."

"Hyper drives control what?"

"What kind of Faster than light technology do your people uses?"

"You're asking the wrong person about faster than light technology." Kara said. "The Colonial uses a FTL drive that I'm not permitted to explain. What do the hyper whatever you call it do?"

Before Yoshiro could explain the basic of hyper drive, the intercom had to ruin all the fun when the disembodied woman's voice called Kara Thrace to the Admiral's office

"Kara, can you open this?" Clark asks his daughter.

"Where did you get that?"

"In a compartment while were refitting your fighter." The admiral looks at his daughter. She has no idea what it is. "Do you know what it is?"

"I have no clue; my mother gave it to me for luck before she died." Kara said. The Admiral handed her the device and touch the biometric reader on the latch. As soon as it hissed open, she dropped it on the desk, spilling its contents. "I'm sorry." Kara apologized.

"It's alright; we've trying to pry this open with a laser torch." Katherine said while approaching Kara.

Kara picks up a photo and she recognized it immediately.

"You look like you saw a ghost." The Admiral stated. He saw the picture his daughter is holding. "Beautiful isn't she?"

"My mother is Laura Roslyn." Kara sat down slowly on a chair and she is in deep thought. "The President of Twelve Colonies of Kobol, we crossed paths and I didn't vote for her." She drops the picture on the desk and glances at the ship patch and a photo of her as a baby and in the arms of her real mother.

After learning that his wife is now the President of the Colonials now, it's time for his daughter to embark on a mission to be reunited with the fleet.

"Kara, the fleet will rendezvous with 5th fleet at Betazoid in a couple of minutes; don't look at me, I didn't name it." The Admiral responded after getting a scolding look from the President. "It's a couple thousand light years from the Ionian nebula."

"I bet he calls the Alpha Colony Alphazoid." President Langford snickers.

"I thought the Excalibur…" Kara interrupted by her father.

"Your mission is take your Viper and rendezvous with the Colonial fleet."

"But how do I get there with my Viper?"

"Your Viper is equipped with the latest Asgard hyper drive system. It will take you seconds." The Admiral notices that his daughter is getting upset about leaving her family again. "You have to relay a message that you know where Earth is and you must guide them before the Fleet arrives to assist.

"What if they don't believe me?"

"Convince them."

To be Continue  



	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ionian Nebula

In the Ionian Nebula, Lee stare at Starbuck over at the unrecognizable Viper. He glance at the energy reading from his dradis console and it was emitting a lot of power for a small ship.

"Na, na. This is frakking crazy." Lee leans closer to his canopy to get a better look of her face. "I saw your ship blow up."

"Afraid not," Kara responded confused. "I went through a wormhole of some kind."

"I saw your ship blew up."

"Have you not hear me, the wormhole lead me to Earth."

"Earth?" Lee doesn't believe her; he might as well think it might be a Cylon trick.

"Big Blue Ocean and white puffy clouds." Kara smile just thinking after she lead the Fleet to Earth, she finally feel that she is home. "You going to love it I promise."

Meanwhile in the CIC; Admiral Adama, Tory, Colonel Tigh and Laura Roslyn is standing next to the plotting table listening to Lee and Kara converse. Adama stare at the dradis display to make sure the dradis is not malfunctioning.

"Identify that ship immediately."

Gaeta is hard at work checking for Colonial Recognition codes coming from Kara's Viper while keeping his eyes on the DTD (Dradis Tactical Display). "Checking for Colonial Recognition Codes."

"Get Lee online."

"I'm trying to sir." Dualla said.

"I'm picking up her ship's signature." Gaeta shouted with the report.

Over at the plotting table, the Admiral is trying to figure out with the current even is unfolding whole President has already decided that it's a Cylon trick."

"It's her voice alright." Karl recognizes Kara's voice.

"Hold on, it's not real." President said while leaning on the plotting table. "It's a trick."

"It's always a Cylon trick to you." Colonel muttered.

"Duplicate the verification." Adama ordered Lt. Gaeta.

Gaeta doesn't know what to think. His prerogative is to follow orders and ask questions later, he hated himself after defending Baltar on New Caprica. "Checking sir."

While the Viper and Raptors flying to intercept the Cylon, the Baseships launched Raiders to destroy the fleet once and for all while they are in one place.

"Inbound, two hundred plus." Gaeta shouted the bad news.

"Take them out." Adama ordered.

Karl looks at the dradis display wile relaying orders to the Vipers and Raptors to engage the enemy.

Over at the Ionian Nebula, Lee is trying to make head and tails when the both of them received orders to engage the Cylon. Kara banks her Viper out of the Nebula and jokes with Lee.

"Don't lose me this time."

"Not a frakking chance."

A couple of seconds later, Kara is tailing a Raider while the it tails a single Viper, her plasma beam weapon is fully charged and she fired, as the beam slice through the Raider, cutting it in half, causing the Raider's guts and blood splatter over her shields.

"Splash one." Kara said with excitement. "take that you frakking toaster."

Kara bank to her next target, destroying it with ease, but she soon gotten bored and decided to target the baseships, so she left the engagement and accelerated the neutrino ion drive, outrunning the Raiders and leaving Lee alone without a backup.

"Where the frak are you going?" Lee ask while shaking off the Raider following him.

"I'm taking the baseships."

"Are you frakking crazy…?" He stops in mid sentence and witness one of the base ships blew up. He closes his eye to block out the bright explosion as a second baseship lit up.

Finally, Kara flew by the last baseship and fired her beam weapon. The beam pierces though the hull and slices it in half before exploding.

In the CIC, the President is not backing off after all four of the Cylon base ship are all destroyed.

"It's a Cylon trick."

The Raiders lost their will to fight after four of their baseship destroyed by one Viper. They decided to jump out and report to the rest of the Cylon command structure that the Colonial have a weapon that is capable of destroy their baseship.

"Computer, stand down weapons." Kara ordered the AI after destroying four Cylon ships. She adjust her heading to land on the Galactica when Ander's viper. "Set a course to the Galactica and initiate landing protocol." She looks to the Viper pilot besides her and cock her head.

"Sam, what are you doing in a Viper?" She asks him.

To be Continue or not?

* * *

What's with the story alerts and not the reviews? Come on folks, the reviews I get inspire me to write more even though the grammer is off. Can you blame me?

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

Galactica

Admiral Adama and Colonel Tigh gave each other a high five as the Cylon Raider left the battle. Although they're early to celebrate their victory is cut short when the dradis computer alerts them of the danger ahead. Lt. Felix Gaeta stares at the monitor, he was hoping for another Cylon trap but the dradis classified them as unknown.

"Sir, we got multiple dradis contact 20 kilometers from port bow sir."

"Cylons?" Ask the Admiral.

"Sir, their classified as unknown sir."

Lee, Sam and Kara's Fighter

Kara is tagging along with Sam and Lee as they flew in formation. The two were trying to get some more information but Kara had to cut short of the family reunion. The advance sensors alerted her of the danger as the holographic readout displays.

"Four Wraith Hive ship and five cruisers drop out of hyperspace and launching darts, recommend immediate action." The Asgard AI alerted.

"What is a Wraith?" Kara asks.

_"Kara, what's going on?" _Lee asks over the wireless.

With a single thought, communications with Lee and the Galactica cut short; to focus her attention on the AI information on the Wraith.

Over by Lee Viper, he was getting agitated as communication with Kara has been cut short. He wants to know what's going on as he swoops his viper upside down and align it with Kara's viper. He look up at the canopy and his jaw drops. He couldn't believe his eye, She is communicating with the computer and the only race that communicate with computers are the Cylon.

Kara ignores Lee and continues to learn what she can from the Asgard AI. With the bioimplant, she can download the information from the computer to her brain instantaneous. She closes her eyes for a couple of seconds and then thanks the AI.

"Kara, what's going on?" Lee is concern for her when she turns her head to face Lee facial expression. She smiles at him.

"Thanks for your concern Lee."

"I saw you talking to the Viper's computer, when we get back to the Galactica; let's have Doctor Cottle examine you."

"No can do Lee, I have a mission to complete."

"What mission is that Kara?"

"My orders are to protect this fleet from danger, which includes the unexpected arrival of the Wraith."

"Kara, what are you talking about and who is the Wraith?"

_"Captain Kara Thrace, this is Galactica actual, turn back now. We are preparing to jump."_

Kara sighs and then response back. "I am no longer a Colonial officer; I am Lt. Commander Kara Thrace of the Tau'ri Alliance. I am here to protect your ass from the Cylon and the Wraith."

"Kara, quit playing games." Lee responded.

Kara ignores them and accelerates to the incoming darts, she switch the beam weapon to plasma pulse canons to fight the Wraith Darts.

"This is crazy…You are crazy, with a capital C."Lee yelled over the wireless.

Kara's Viper dodges the plasma charge from the Darts by maneuvering her Viper through a loop and then a barrel roll. One of the plasma charge hit Lee's Viper left wing. Kara fires her Plasma pulse canon at multiple target since the AI can handle multiple targets and destroying 12 Darts.

"How many times do I have to rescue you?" Kara ask Lee over the wireless as she turn her Viper for another strafing run on the Darts and protect Lee's Viper with extending the shields and shooting at the incoming Darts.

"Starbuck, what are you doing?" Lee ask while closing his eyes from the shields fluctuations as the plasma bolt hit the shields.

A few meters away, Sam was about to land his Viper with the others before the fleet jump to an unknown coordinates. As he pull the throttle to full burn and sharply turns to Kara's position.

"Anders, what are you doing?" Gaeta said over the wireless.

"Can't, have to help my niece." Sam says and lowers the volume on the wireless. As he vastly approach the two Vipers, he pulls the trigger and destroyed a few Darts as he swoop by Kara's and Lee's Viper.

Wraith Fleet

The Wraith Commander known as Todd slams his fist on the organic control and snarls at the Second in Command. According to the sensors, the fleet that his Darts are trying to take is not advance enough to take on the Wraith Hives enhanced with shielding technology.

"Incompetent fools, can't the Darts take care of one primitive fighter!"

"Commander, one primitive fighter has Tau'ri Alliance signature. It has extended its shield on the disable fighter.

"How is that so?" Todd asks his first officer.

"According to sensors, the power output is powerful for a small fighter." The First Officer turn his head toward Todd's direction. "The same power source the Tau'ri Alliance uses to power their ship's system."

"Send another squadron of Darts to deal with the fighters. Have the warriors load up in the transport and board the ship called Galactica. Have the third squadron escort the transport." Todd orders the first officer.

"Yes Commander…Sir sensor's are detecting a massive energy signature inbound."

"Who ?"

"The Tau'ri Alliance Fleet sir, what should we do Commander?"

Todd snarls with anger. "I've waited all this centuries to assemble a battle group and take revenge against Earth after what they done to me." He looks at his hand, his useless hand that he used to feed the life force of humans. "Never again, I will never trust any human no matter the outcome." He turns to leave the bridge and the last order. "Set coordinates to Earth and take us into hyperspace."

"What about the Darts Commander."

"Leave them."

As the Hive ships and Cruisers enter hyperspace, the darts who still fighting a couple of Vipers quit and set their course for the Galactica. Seconds later, multiple hyperspace anomaly burst to life, expelling ships of various sizes. The smaller ships accelerate towards the Darts as they target their weapons and destroy them all.

Galactica

"Sir, the unknown just disappeared from Dradis and the fighters they left behind coming towards us." Gaeta is excited but concern about the fighters.

"How many?" Adama ask.

"200 plus sir, I think they are going to ram us sir." Gaeta tries to turn his eyes off the dradis display when multiple contact pops up. "Sir, multiple contacts on dradis and the other smaller fighters just disappeared sir. Either they are destroyed from the newcomer or Jump."

"Wraith or Cylon?" Colonel Tigh asks while the Admiral looks at him with a stoic demeanor. "What, that's what Kara identified them as.

Tory went up to President Roslyn when a white light surrounds them and then disappeared. The Admiral considered the President and her aid's disappearance an act of war that they cant fight when some of the critical weapons systems are offline.

"Tigh, order all available…"Adama turn around and notice his First Officer just disappeared. "What happen?"

"Sir, Colonel Tigh disappeared also." Lt. Agathon spoke.

"Sir, they are hailing us sir." Dualla reported

"Put them on speakers." Agathon orders the young Captain.

The speakers began to crackle and then a voice spoke up.

"This is Admiral Clark Thrace of the Tau'ri Alliance Navy."

The End

* * *


End file.
